


We're All a Little Insane

by ChimeraDreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimeraDreamer/pseuds/ChimeraDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Goddess of Fire didn't make dealing with Loki any easier. In fact, it made life even more complicated.</p><p>“Loki, you’re throwing yourself into madness.” He stared intensely into her eyes and said with no reserve, “And I plan to take you with me.”</p><p>Of course, when you befriend and dare to fall in love with the God of Mischief, you're bound to fall into madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot bunny has been in my head or a while, so I do hope everyone enjoys this story! 
> 
> Note, OFC's name is pronounced s-VON-ah.

“By the gods, Loki, must you annoy me even when I’m reading?” Svana asked with exasperation laced in her tone as she threw her head back on the plush chair she sat on, the dark brown ringlets of her hair following the motion. The current annoyance wasn’t fazed by her exasperation, though he never was, and continued to tower over her while looking down at her. A sight he’d tease her about if there wasn’t such a look of slight disgust and curiosity etched on his features.

“Don’t pretend as if any of that Midgardian trash is worth reading.” He tilted his head to the book in her hands titled “Frankenstein” by Mary Shelley. Svana stood, her five foot five frame easily dwarfed by the god in front of her. She gave a slight roll of her golden brown eyes that earned her his trademark smirk in return; she swore he lived just to get under her skin in every possible way sometimes. Despite that, she couldn’t deny that over time he somehow found a way into her heart. As a cherished friend, definitely. Svana tried not to think nothing more of it but he proved that to be difficult sometimes with the games he played. As if he knew that some nights he invaded her dreams and most private thoughts. She’d sooner die than ever tell Loki any of that. He’d humiliate her for the next century and Svana was too guarded of her own self to even acknowledge the lingering feelings anymore than she already has. 

“For your information, this trash, happens to be a classic. Not that you’d know anything about it,” she brushed past him and through the balcony that led to her room and sat in front of her dresser. “The Midgardians write some incredible things, Loki. You should come off your pedestal and read something one day.”

Cue the scoff she was expecting to hear from him. “I don’t have time for-”

“You’re a god. You have all the time in the world.”

“And yet you decide to waste your time reading their dribbles. Honestly, Svana, can’t you think of anything better to do with your time?” Loki leaned against the wall near the dresser she sat at. He stared down at her for a beat before he shot a wicked grin her way. “I could think of quite a few ways to occupy your time, Svana.”

Svana decided to ignore the sensual way her name fell from his lips and brush off the way his voice made her skin tingle. This was an age old game between them and she’d be damned if she ever let him win. The chase was fun, obviously a part of him enjoyed it or wouldn’t still be playing along. There’s also the fact that if Svana slept with Loki her feelings would get even more complicated. As if knowing about her internal struggle, he stepped around behind her and slowly moved her hair from her neck, making sure she felt his digits trace along her skin. She knew his lips would be coming next but now wasn’t the time for their little game. Propping an elbow on the table as if he was having no affect on her, Svana leaned her face into her hand she grinned a grin that could rival his own in mischievousness, “Well, to pass the time I used to spar and train all day long until I beat everyone who would challenge me. I do recall besting you quite a few times-”

Loki’s movements stopped cold, she could feel the sharp green eyes cutting into her and she laughed jovially. She knew that would work. “You did not best me-”

“What else do you call it when you’re left defenseless in front of your enemy?”

“A lack of weapons does not render one defenseless.” Svana had to agree with that, especially when it came to Loki. His genius was his weapon, and there was no disarming that. His intelligence grew to be one of the many things she admired about him.Growing up she found that he was a more challenging opponent than Thor. While Thor was all brawn and brute strength, Loki was far more calculating and unpredictable. Not to mention the guy had a penchant for humiliating others so that made the combination even worse. Regardless, she loved them both dearly and neither of them should be underestimated. Loki returned to his former position against the wall next to her dresser. “Don’t think you have deterred my earlier actions for long, Svana.” That same lustful glint back in his eyes. 

“I would hope not.” she replied without thinking, a slight wanton edge in her voice. She could’ve damned herself right then and there, especially after the knowing smirk he gave her. 

Bringing the conversation back to the subject at hand, she spoke, “There must be a reason you came in here, Loki.”

“Yes, aside from gracing you with the presence of your Prince, I have some news to tell you.”

Svana resisted the urge to retort about his presence being nothing but a pain in her soul and let him continue. She studied his face, waiting for the news he had to share but notice the falter. Immediately, an alarm went off in her. For all the years she’s known Loki, this only happened when something bothered him or things weren’t going the way he planned. She furrowed her brows in confusion and slight worry. “Loki, what’s-”

“Thor’s coronation is approaching.” He spoke with the intention of sounding as if he couldn’t care less about it, but Svana knew better. She knew immediately why he appeared and why he said nothing more after that. With a small sigh, Svana rose from her seat and made the few steps over in front of Loki. Despite what she knew he was feeling right now, that didn’t stop him from meeting her gaze dead on. An intimidating factor of his, she’ll admit, but this wasn’t a time she was going to back down from him. 

“Loki, you can’t hide the fact that you are somewhat proud of your brother. Jealousy aside, your brother is to become King. Did you ever think a blockhead like Thor could manage that?”

Without missing a beat he replied with resentment in his voice,“Not only is he a buffoon but soon to be a buffoon with a crown on his head.” 

“And that does not diminish you in any way. You, too, are an heir to the throne. Regardless of that, not everyone sees you as just ‘Prince Loki’ or ‘Thor’s younger brother’. You have nothing to prove to anyone, Loki.”

“Foolish Svana,” he remarked with a wry tone and grin to match. "People are smart enough to fear and respect you; you have nothing to prove because you already have power."

"Fear does not equal power, Loki. That isn't respect." Was he foolish enough to think he didn't already put fear into people's hearts? That he didn't have enough power as a prince? As a master of magic and trickery? "Tell me Loki, why is power so important to you?"

"A king cannot rule without it. Its simple, really. I would think this would be relatively easy for you to comprehend."

Svana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But you are not king." She didn't miss the fire in his eyes when she said that. Where was all this coming from? She knew Loki could be a bit ambitious but this was a bit more than what she was used to. Does Thor's coronation really bother him that much?

"I should be king." He spoke with a finality that made her worry. This was unbecoming of the man that somehow made a place in her heart. Something was up with him and she knew it. The real issue would be getting him to talk to her about it and there’s a pretty big chance of that not happening. Svana may have been able to get Loki to consider her a friend but that didn’t mean he was an easy friend to have, not by any means. “Loki,” she started hesitantly, “What’s really bothering you?”

He seemed to ignore her as he walked around her and grabbed the book she held earlier, inspecting the cover with little interest. The copy of the book she had was one with a picture of the grotesque creature the book was about on the cover. “Tell me, what is this book about?”

“If you’re trying to change the subject you’re failing horribly.” She stated, folding her arms across her chest. But the longer he looked at it, she could tell his interest was slightly piqued. Odd, considering the comments he just made about such ‘trash’, as he called it earlier. She went on to explain the book, “A man, a scientist, created a creature that wants revenge for the life he’s been thrust into, basically.” Svana paused, feeling a slight relation to the creature in the book the more she thought about it, “The creature was called demon, monster, fiend. Many things that he didn’t deserve to be called because neither he, nor the people around him, understood who and what he was.”

The book warranted memories of Svana’s past that she tried not to think about. A book about a misunderstood monster who all the people hated and wanted to kill; it seemed just right for her. Just looking at Svana, no one would be able to tell the scars she carries and the weight she bears. The fact that humans would be able to write a book she could so thoroughly relate to gave her even more hope for those creatures. During her trips to Midgard she wasn’t feared, she wasn’t looked at as some monster that could hurt their children, she just was Svana. Well, in the Ancient times she was given many names, but even then she wasn’t subjected to the treatment she had gone through growing up. 

_“She’s a demon!”_ They would say, _“We should kill her now before she’s any stronger!”_

 _“Father, what are they talking about?”_ She would ask in fear, cowering behind her father. A God himself, who taught her a thing or two before she was sent off to Asgard. 

_“She’ll kill our children!”_

_“Father! I wouldn’t do that! Why are they saying this?!”_

_“You’re too young to understand, Svana.”_ He’d always tell her. If only she had kept that childish innocence. The nine realms were indeed, cruel.

The slam of the book being thrown back on her desk startled her out of her thoughts. Loki looked, well, pissed and directed a glare at her, “Why bother reading this senseless Midgardian trash?”

And now he’s back to calling it trash. Goodness this man was bipolar. Svana sighed, “Just because it’s written by humans doesn’t make it trash. I find it to be quite relatable, actually.”

A humorless chuckle left his lips, “And what could you possibly know about being called a monster?”

Svana was slightly offended at his tone and question. As if he wasn’t around when she was brought to Asgard. “Are you really asking me that question? Of all people?”

Loki said nothing but simply stared at her, as if analyzing her. What would this goddess, both loved and revered by many, know about being a monster? About being misunderstood and feeling out of place? Her ‘struggles’ paled in comparison to his own. And now with Loki’s own recent discovery of what curse he might has, his pain only worsened. All his life he was a shadow to Thor. He was ignored by the many foolish Asgardians because he lacked the strength they cherished over intelligence. Not once in his life was he considered an equal to them, and knows that if it wasn’t for his title of Prince no one would give a damn about him. 

Loki scoffed at Svana. This woman thinks she could relate to a simple book by humans? She had no idea the monster that he really was. Despite their friendship, she would cast him away in revulsion like all the others would. He spent his entire life being thought of as a joke and Svana, a goddess. “You truly are foolish.” he said with disdain. “Fools like you are exactly why I need power, Svana. To ensure that things aren’t ran by someone who can’t see past their own ignorance.”

“And you think you would be the person to do that?”

“One of the many reasons why I should rule.”

“Care to tell me the rest?” 

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”

“Stop talking like that, Loki.”

A teasing grin etched his features, “Why? Does it burn you to think that I could possibly be a king? That I deserve to be given that chance?”

Svana’s eyebrows furrowed more if even possible, “You’ve always had some sense of entitlement to you but this, this is something else. When you speak this way it makes me worry about you.”

He scoffed and threw a hand at her dismissively, “That cursed sentiment of yours will be your downfall.” He walked back towards the balcony to look out at the skies. She followed behind him, determined to get some type of understanding to his behavior. 

“And your arrogance will be yours. If not that then surely your ambitiousness.”

“Is it so wrong to be ambitious?”

“Not at all. But try as you might to fool me, Loki, I know you better than this.”

He gave her a sideways glance as if she was stupid. “I’m the God of Lies, woman. I can fool anyone I want.”

Svana stepped right next to him with her arms still folded, “Except me, and you know it.”

If only she knew what he did; then she’d take those words back. If only the little idiot was aware that she was witnessing his slow descent into madness. “I’m debating on whether I should prove you wrong or allow you to stay in your blissful ignorance.” Then again, she’d see how wrong she was soon enough. Svana simply rolled her eyes and though Loki had grown fond of her golden, upturned eyes, that never changed the fact he wanted to grab her and teach her to respect him. If Svana had any habits about her that truly got under his skin, it was rolling those damned eyes of hers. _A simple manner I’ll deal with once I become king_ , he thought. 

Speaking of her eyes, she hasn’t taken hers off of him yet. While keeping her attention all on him was one of his guilty pleasures, it was becoming annoying. Just when he was about to say something, she closed her eyes and gave a small melancholy smile. Loki decided to ignore the slight tug at his heart seeing her expression.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you, Loki. But you do know what I’ll be here for you, yeah? Useless sentiment and all.” She leaned against the banister of the balcony, cocking her head to the side. Loki decided to focus on the way her naturally curly hair glinted in the sunlight. If Loki knew exactly when the day was Svana started to have any meaning to him, he’d curse it. Curse it tenfold. The goddess didn’t have a single clue the way she interfered in his mind where he had no room for her nonsensical blabbering, her constant laughter at absolutely nothing or something irrelevant, her contagious smile, her shimmering presence, her-

This is not going where he wanted it to go. Curse that woman. 

As if reading his thoughts Svana smiled a little brighter at him. 

Loki briefly considered killing her.

“Sometimes I think you forget how well I know you. Knowing someone for centuries gives you a pretty good idea of who they are.” Svana decided, against her better judgement, to drop the subject for now. Whatever was bothering him, forcing it out of him wouldn’t yield any good results. She’ll take what she can get, happy that he even came to be in her presence when something was bothering him. It made her feel a little more special than what she was to him.  
“Sometimes,” she continued, “I think I know you better than you know yourself.”

A chuckle that she could almost place as evil left his throat and she heard his steps behind her, “And who, exactly, do you think I am?”

Any signs of joking left her face as she peered up at him, “A complicated asshole with a complex that’s misunderstood. But because I’m willing to understand you, and I do. Once you look past all those complications, you’re not so bad.” If Svana didn’t know any better she’d think she saw a hint of appreciation of her words on his face. “But you’re still an asshole.” They shared a small laugh, something that Svana cherished every time she was able to get out of him.

“You can’t expect me to change what I’m best at.” He commented, looking past her eyes and noticing her hair once again. The dark brown texture revealed more in the sun and showed traces of a very deep red that complimented her hair well. The golden brown hue of her eyes shining a little brighter, the suns rays giving her brown complexion an almost ethereal glow. “I see you are at your best in the sunlight.”

Svana gave a sly smile and shrugged her shoulder, “As the Goddess of Fire I’m always at my best.”

Loki raised a slender eyebrow with mirth asked, “Arrogant now, aren’t we?”

“I learned it from a certain God of Mischief.” Svana teased back.

“You learned from the best,” he assured her and she laughed slightly. Most people tire of his arrogance and while she did too at times, she found it hilarious. Of course maybe that was only between the two of them and Thor, who thought his beloved brother could do no wrong. 

Svana quickly shuffled to her dresser again as if remembering something and pulled a book from one of the drawers, “Have you heard what the Midgardians have written about me lately?”

Now it was Loki who was exasperated with her. “Something foolish, I’m sure.”

Svana flipped to a random page of the book and landed on a picture of a woman with the head of a lioness, an ankh clutched in her hand. Anyone could tell this was the Egyptian version of the fire goddess. “Sekhmet,” Svana spoke fluently. Living for centuries you tend to pick up a few languages or so even if they died out long ago. Svana continued, “A solar deity. Known as an Ancient Egyptian warrior goddess, sometimes associated with being goddess of the sun or fire. She breathed fire on the pharaoh’s enemies-”

“I don’t seem to recall you doing that.” He remarked dryly.

“Neither do I, but it’s interesting nonetheless.” She closed the book, deciding she would stop torturing Loki with tales of the Midgardian imagination. For now, anyway. “I might take a trip to Midgard, soon.” She said offhandedly while putting away her book. She missed his leering eyes taking the time to appreciate her voluptuous figure. Had he not been so focused on Thor earlier, he would have paid more attention to the fact that she was wearing a dress. _A rare but precious, precious sight._ Loki thought, mentally copying the shape of her legs that peeked out from the slit of the floor length dress. The smooth skin was begging to be touched, begging for him to grab her and leave his marks on her delicate flesh. 

“You’re wearing a dress.” Loki pointed out, bringing Svana out of her daze. She blinked at him a couple of times before realizing why he seemed to point it out. It was rare she dressed in the royal dresses the maidens implored she’d wear. Svana wasn’t used to royal garbs even after all this time nor was she used to being waited on hand and foot. Svana had a humble upbringing in Vanaheim, her father made sure of that. Dresses made of such fine linen weren’t very to her, they also weren’t ideal for battle. She was always ready to jump into a battle, and tripping over a dress or worrying about exposing too much wasn’t something she wanted to be worried about. 

Svana shrugged slightly, loosely grabbing at the predominantly red dress that shifted into an orange color towards the bottom. “I decided to make the maidens happy and put one of these things on.” She gave a little twirl, unknowingly hypnotizing the god in front of her and pushing her luck. “It’s a little bothersome but it seemed to make them happy.”

“Oh how I do wish you’d wear them more.” Loki said with a perverted glint in his eyes moving suggestively towards Svana. _So the game is back on,_ she thought. She rolled her eyes, used to his advances and went to swat her hand at him that he ended up catching. Just because she was used to his advances didn’t mean she’d ever get used to the reaction she had because of them. Fighting back the shivers and easing her heart, she tugged her hand away from him only to have him bring her to his chest. His green eyes didn’t hide trailing down her chest, making her feel exposed to his predatory gaze. He brought his other arm around her waist and made sure to lightly trace his fingertips up and down a bit on the curves of her waist, to her hip. 

“Loki,” she said carefully in a way that she was sure to get his attention. She did right, as he pulled her closer to his chest. “As lovely as this position is-”

“I’m sure we could come up with much better positions.”

Svana couldn’t stop the grin from her face at his perverseness. _There’s only one way to get myself out of this._ She thought, and played the game they knew all too well.

She made herself comfortable in his arms, pressing her ample breasts against his chest to give him a view she knew he appreciated. Trailing her hands up her arms and up into his soft, raven hair, she pulled on it gently to divert his attention back to her golden eyes. Svana inched towards his lips, reminding herself this was just to get out of this predicament and not fall for his godly looks and actually kiss him. Placing a soft kiss on his chin, she leaned up to his ear and simply said, “See you later, hun.” And her figure took form of a swirling fire that Loki had to quickly jump back from to avoid getting burned. 

“Wench!” He cried out in frustration at the swirling flames that disappeared into the air, hearing a faint laughter. Loki cursed again. Damn Svana and damn this erection she’s left him with. But for all the curses he was ready to throw at her, he let out a small chuckle. One day she would get tired of this little game they played. She just didn’t know how serious Loki was, yet.

“One day, Svana,” he remarked, grinning wildly to himself, “You will be mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I hope I've got you guys interested in the story. It'll pick up soon, that's a promise. Enjoy!

“Thor!” Svana called out giddily. The boulder of a man was chatting away loudly with a guard who dismissed himself and turned towards her. His infectious smile reached his eyes as it always did and he opened his arms to envelop her in a hug that always lifted her slightly up off the ground. 

“Thor, you really do give the best hugs, but I need to breathe.” Svana said, uselessly wiggling her feet in an attempt to touch the ground again where she knew she was safe. He answered her with a laugh and set her down. “Forgive me, Lady Svana. It is how I treat such cherished friends.”

“I am well aware, Thor. Or should I be calling you King, now?” She teased lightly. She was glad she was able to catch Thor by himself and congratulate him without Loki being around. Loki had a spot in her heart but so did Thor and she would support him. 

Thor was absolutely bursting with pride, humility something he hasn’t learned yet, “Not just yet, My Lady. The day is approaching mighty fast.”

“Nervous?” He waved his hand dismissively but Svana gave him a knowing look and raised a brow before he cracked.

“Mayhaps. Don’t tell anyone, dear friend. It seems you’ve picked up a trick or two from my brother.”

“You could say that. Though I’m fairly certain I’m the one who’s been teaching you both something.” Thor let out his usual boisterous laugh and patted her on the back.

“I suppose that is a truth no one can deny. When I become king, I expect you to still spar with me, Lady Svana.”

“I’ll spar with you if you learn to stop addressing me so formally, Thor. I’m no Lady and I’ve basically grown up around you and your brother while keeping my sanity.”

“A feat not many can manage. You should be commended for your victory.” He joked along with her as they started to walk down the hallway, giving nods to any guards on duty. Svana briefly reminisced about the times she first met the two brothers. Neither of them have changed a bit, really. Thor still his loud but kind self, Loki more a reserved trouble maker but still sociable enough if you got passed his barriers. Even as kids there was always a sibling rivalry between the two of them, but Thor never saw his brother as anything less than that; his brother. Anyone could tell he held Loki dear to him and anyone foolish enough to speak ill of Loki around him soon learned better. Thor was just as aware of Loki’s misdeeds and tricks as Svana was, but somehow the two of them weren’t deterred by it at all. 

Loki may try to pretend that Thor doesn’t mean that much to him, but even he wasn’t that good at fooling himself at believing that. While Svana completely understood why Loki always felt like a speck compared to his brother, that never stopped him from referring to him lovingly (as lovingly as Loki ever could) as his brother. There was never any malice or hate. Well, there wasn’t before. After their little talk earlier in her room, Svana couldn’t pretend she wasn’t worried about Loki. Was Thor’s coronation all it took to push Loki over? He was acting more… vindictive as usual. But just as soon as she thought she saw it, he’d go back to the Loki she always knew. Maybe Svana was just imagining things. Perhaps she was thinking too deep into it because of the soft spot she held for him in her heart. 

“You seem to be in deep thought, Svana.” Thor said with a tone that said he wanted her to share her thoughts. She grinned at the name change, “You dropped the formalities. For now, anyway. Is this your way of trying to make me tell you what’s on my mind?”

“You’re too smart for a simple trick like that. Just like I’m too smart to let you change the subject at hand, my Lady.” He added on at the end, teasing her. Her grin faltered slightly, not sure how to approach the subject. 

“Has Loki seemed any different to you?”

“He hasn’t been playing as many tricks lately, if that’s what concerns you.” Thor looked at Svana questioningly and she shook her head. 

“Maybe it’s just me, so don’t worry yourself. I just feel like he’s acting different. I don’t know what’s bothering him.”

“He has not come to me if anything ails him.” Thor spoke with furrowed blonde brows.

“Doesn’t that seem strange to you, though?” Svana paused in her steps and turned towards him. “He might not share his deepest and personal thoughts with you of course but-”

“Loki would show some signs, at least.” He finished for her and she nodded. With a sigh, Svana shrugged her shoulders and shook her head dismissively. “Like I said, maybe I’m just thinking too much.”

“I’m not so sure my Lady,” she cut him a glare and he corrected himself, “Svana. While I hope I would able to tell if something ails my brother, I do not share the same affinity for him as you do.”

Svana cocked her head to the side, “What do you mean by that? You would know him better than me.”

“I love my brother, but it is quite clear that my brother means something quite special to you.” He smiled brightly, and Svana panicked briefly.

“Please, elaborate, Thor.” If he was getting at what she thought he was she might die of embarrassment. Was her affection for Loki that obvious? If Thor could notice it then Loki may have known for God knows how long now. 

Thor’s smile never faded, “It is not hard for anyone to see, Svana. Mother and I have spoken about it-”

“Your mother?!” She exclaimed, “What- I don’t- what is there to talk about?” 

“You’re usually more graceful with words, Svana.” Thor teased and for a moment she swore that was Loki speaking through him. She scoffed and he laughed good naturedly, “If it is any consolation, Loki very much cares for you.”

She scoffed again, “I know he thinks of me as a friend and even that is a stretch, don’t you think?”

“Some would. But they are also the ones that don’t see how he’s by your side during every battle and sits next to you at every feast.”

“Oh, Thor, that doesn’t mean anything.” She said and they continued walking. This was the last thing she needed to hear, something to get her hopes up. But did she really want Loki to acknowledge her feelings for him? Svana convinced herself at this point that the less he knew the better for the both of them, mainly her. 

“The rest of us beg to differ, my Lady.” Another look from Svana and he chuckled, “Svana.” he corrected again.

“And who exactly is the rest of us?” Did she really want to know? Why was this the talk of the palace? 

“Lady Sif and the Warriors Three,” he started and Svana inwardly groaned. She adored Sif and the warriors but she didn’t want them even pondering something like her and Loki having feelings for one another. Thor continued much to her dismay, “My mother and father-”

Svana couldn’t stop the dismissive noise that left her throat. Odin wasn’t very high on her list. She didn’t hate him or disrespect him in the least. In fact, she felt she owed him for his hospitality and paid it back by being on call for any battle and war. However, it wasn’t necessarily his hospitality that kept her in the palace. It was more of a sense of obligation to her father and Odin’s own crafty military genius. 

“You do know that my father sees you as a dear friend to all of Asgard?” Thor told her after hearing her scoff. He understood why Odin may not be her favorite person in the castle but that was still his father. Thor knew that Odin did grow to see Svana as more than a war weapon. It was assured that she was welcome to Asgard and was held in high respect, Odin did not take for granted her contributions to Asgard remaining a strong realm. 

Svana nodded, “Forgive me, Thor. I mean no disrespect to your father at all.” She admits, if it wasn’t for him she wouldn’t have furthered her battle skills. Plus, she preferred living in Asgard with Thor and Loki to living in Alfheim with her mother. _I also wouldn’t have met Loki._

Damn that man and his ability to be in her thoughts constantly. Svana changed the subject, “I hope when you are king you won’t hesitate to call me to battle when Asgard needs it.”

“I’m sure you would already be at the front lines, my friend. Pity for those who have to battle against you.”

“You flatter me, Thor.” She heard the unmistakable voices of Sif and Fandral around the corner and thought she’d go to speak with them for a bit, it may help her get her mind off of Loki and thoughts of her past. She turned to Thor with a bright smile, “I’m sure you will make a great king, my friend.” Svana said with warmth and a sense of pride for one her dearest friends. She was undeniably proud of him, and couldn’t stop bursting with joy for him. Asgard would be getting a kind hearted king and she would rather serve under Thor than Odin any day.

 _“Does it burn you to think that I could possibly be a king?”_ Loki’s voice echoed in her head. Would she be willing to serve under him? _In more ways than one_ She briefly thought but pushed that out before it got even more inappropriate.

Thor pulled Svana into another crushing hug that lifted her off of her feet, warmth radiating from the huge thunder god. “My thanks to you, Svana. It would be an honor to be your king and continue to fight alongside you.” Those were words that couldn’t be truer for Thor. Svana was truly a dear friend, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t hope to see her as his sister in law one day in the future. Svana bid him farewell as she rounded the corner, probably to talk to Lady Sif. Thor continued walking until he reached a large open window that showcased Asgard and all it’s beauty. Beauty that he will one day soon be in charge of protecting. It still seemed surreal to him, but it was a duty and honor he was more than willing to take on. With his parents blessings, his brother and friends by his side, Thor felt rather optimistic about the many years to come. 

“If you stand here too long the birds will mistake you for a perch, brother.”

Thor smiled at Loki’s teasing. Yes, he would definitely need him during his ruling to keep his spirits high. Loki came and stood next to Thor, gazing at the busy lives of the Asgardians. 

“One day soon, this will be all yours.” Loki spoke with a practical tone. 

“It’s a bit intimidating, brother.” Thor admitted, “But I will have both you and father’s guidance to aid me.” He said without a doubt. The amount of certainty in Thor’s voice that his brother would be there for him was, well, touching. Loki couldn’t deny that and was slightly surprised that Thor gave him such importance. Thor continued, “We could do marvelous things together. Bring Asgard to new heights.”

Loki smirked at his brother, “You’re sounding like a king already.” He directed his attention back to the skies, his grin leaving, “I’m sure mother and father would be pleased.”

Thor chuckled, “What would please mother is if you approached Lady Svana.”

Loki closed his eyes, anticipating a headache coming on. “And why, pray tell, would mother want this?”

“Are you really going to hide your affections for her from me, brother?”

“The only feelings I have towards that woman is annoyance. I should have killed her when we first met her.”

Thor laughed loudly, “Do not jest, Loki. I remember clearly the day you became enamored with her.”

“I am not enamored-”

“She outsmarted you with one of your own tricks. You didn’t know she had picked up a bit of magic as well and left you looking quite foolish if I do recall.”

“That was the exact day I wanted to kill her.”

“That was the day you became enamored with her, brother.”

Loki fought the urge to push Thor out the window and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “You never told me why mother has this asinine idea of me courting the damned woman.”

“Mother knows us better than we know ourselves. She isn’t blind to the way you look at Lady Svana.”

“If you mean how I looked at her with contempt then, yes. I never hid that.”

Thor chuckled once more and shook his head, “How long do you intend to keep this up brother?”

Loki didn’t know himself, really. How long he was going to allow Svana to play with his affections for her - and damn those affections to hell. He wasn’t lying when he said he was annoyed with her. Svana has been nothing but a distraction in the back of his mind now for much too long. The little temptress won’t even let him bed her and that just added to the frustration. Loki already knew that she would somehow or another cause issues for him down the road and that would not be acceptable. He had plans for her, though. Svana wasn’t going to keep sending him in circles, though she didn’t seem to have a problem doing it. She had to be aware of the affect she had on him, the fire goddess was not innocent in his madness one bit. If anything, she’s sending him deeper into insanity than where he was already headed. 

With that thought, Loki answered Thor’s question, “For as long as I need to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up in this chapter, everyone. I hope you all enjoy!

_“Svana, you’re going to be living in Asgard from here on out.” Her father spoke in his usual no nonsense tone. But even she could tell that it was softening a bit, it always did for her. She looked up at the tall man who had the eyes the color of wood as he looked down at her. eight year old Svana grabbed onto her father’s hand, tears threatening to spill._

_“Father, I don’t want to go with them! I don’t want to live in Asgard! Why can’t I stay with you here in Vanaheim?” She wailed, tears still trying to find a way out but she forced them back. She was not going to cry in front of these Asgardian strangers and the king, Odin. They came to their modest sized cottage and stood in their living room, imposing armor and all. Nothing was making sense to her. Why would her father send her away? The people here weren’t as mean to her as they used to be, some of them have warmed up to her and stopped calling her monster and demon. She finally had a few friends that weren’t afraid of her._

_“It’s better for you there, Svana. Trust me.” He leaned down to her height and kissed her forehead with a smile, his eyes crinkling with wrinkles. Despite being the God of Time, he was beginning to show slight signs of aging; he couldn't’ escape it for too long. Just like he couldn't escape this. He knew it was inevitable but it was either send his daughter away to Asgard or to her wretched mother in Alfheim._

_“But I don’t want to fight for him! I want to stay here and be a warrior for Vanaheim and fight with you!” She wasn’t aware of how disrespectful she came off, but Odin smiled at her spirit. How a girl so young could have such a strong sense of determination and honor was something her father was clearly proud of._

_Odin spoke to her, “Tell me, child. Why would you want to fight for a people that have rejected you for so long?”_

_Wild brown curls whipped around with her as she gave Odin the fiercest glare a little fire goddess could manage, gold eyes reflecting her passion as she spoke, “Responsibility is something you have to do whether you want to or not.”_

_Odin hid his surprise and questioned her again, “And why do you feel it’s your responsibility to protect these people?”_

_“They can’t protect themselves!” She stamped her foot to further emphasize her anger at him, “They might be mean to me, but people fear what they don’t understand and that’s fine. I’m fine. What would it solve to let these people suffer when I know I can help?”_

_It was then that Odin decided that little Svana would be a wise recruitment to his army and that this girl could teach his sons much needed lessons. It was then that Svana’s father gave her a look that said he has never been more proud of his little girl, that he would always be proud and never forget this moment. He tightened his grip on her shoulder and his smile reflected all his fatherly love for her, “My baby,” he spoke. And the tears she held back fell._

Svana blinked rapidly to bring herself back to the present. She must have gotten lost in her memories again. It happened every time she decided to watch the warriors of Asgard spar. The sun shining bright off of their armor, swords glinting at every twist and turn. They were all truly skilled and she enjoyed watching them. Sometimes she might even pick up a move or two. She’d like to join but there’s just something about going against the Goddess of Fire people refused to do. Svana demanded their best every time she challenged one of them but they always held back in fear of injuring her. The only person down there, aside from the Warriors Three, that ever really gave her a workout was Sif. Now, that woman was not to be taken lightly. She’s one of the reasons Svana became so skilled in cold weapons she didn’t even know existed outside of Vanaheim. 

Yet, somehow or another all of that still brought her mind back to the day she had to leave her father and was brought to Asgard. Not that it was a terrible fate, but her father was her everything. A warrior himself, yes, but an aging one. Who was going to protect him once she left? And why send her off somewhere that wouldn’t accept her anymore than her own people did at first? Svana soon discovered, however, that it wasn’t that bad here in Asgard. That was before she figured out that they only reason people didn’t voice their distaste for her was due to fear. Back home, they may have been scared but that didn’t keep them from opening their mouths, and hell, Svana could appreciate that. In Asgard they treated her with such respect and kindness, nothing more than a bow of their heads most of the time. But no one really knew her, really knew anything more than what Odin made clear. She was merely a military weapon. A weapon to bring destruction to Asgards enemies and that knowledge that she may have possessed some power that the King sought out to bring to Asgard made people fear her. That was never the respect or acceptance she wanted. It was all fake and never sincere. 

_And that’s what you want, Loki?_ She thought, _You want people to fear you? Ignorant man._

It was a brilliant plan; acquire the Goddess of Fire and have her on the side of Asgard. Odin was aware of the destruction she could cause even when she was child, but Svana had no knowledge of it. Aside from simple conjurings of fire and a control of it that wasn’t that impressive, she was less than a threat to anyone. She was trained back at home before being brought here, but her father didn’t train her to use her full ability yet. He always told her there would come a time when she needed to be taught that, and Svana accepted his words. Her father never led her wrong and because of him, Svana came to Asgard with wits unparalleled.

Then she met Loki. 

Svana gave a fond chuckle. God only knows how many times he probably tried to kill her. When he gave up on that he decided to play pranks on her. They usually just made her laugh, but one day the bastard got her. It was by complete chance that he got the upper hand. Loki conjured up a hideous, grotesque spider in her bedroom and Svana screamed so loud the guards came, battle ready. Ever since then the son of a bitch teased her and her fear of spiders. 

The clanging of swords and a yowl of pain brought her back to the warriors beneath the balcony she stood on. One of them swung a sword down on his opponent, but his opponent quickly blocked it and pushed forward knocking the man to the ground, completely disarming him. Svana couldn’t help the disappointed grunt at the display; surely Asgard’s finest could do better than that when the real battle came?

“I suppose you would have been able to find a way out of that compromising situation?”

Svana smiled with a tinge of cockiness, “I wouldn’t even be in that situation, Loki.”

“There’s that dreaded arrogance again. Really, Svana, it’s unbecoming of you.”

She turned to the tall figure next to her, slightly surprised to his intense gaze already fixed on her. “Do you remember the first time you scared the hell out of me?”

His dark slender brow rose in interest, his beautiful jaw muscles working in a way that made her want to grab his face and-

No. Bad Svana. Hormones, stay in check.

She continued, “You put that godforsaken spider in my bed and when I pulled back the covers I almost set the entire realm on fire.”

He let out a dark chuckle that did something to her senses she rather not acknowledge. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t go into your room with the intentions of scaring you.”

“Then why were you?”

A deviant smirk graced those lips, “I was hoping to catch you naked.”

“Loki!” She swat at his chest as if to reprimand him. “We were only kids, why was something like that even on your mind?!”

“We were not children, dear Svana.” He turned to walk away without really answering her question and she stamped after him, running a bit and holding up her dress to catch up to his long legs. 

“You perverted man!”

“God,” he corrected without breaking his stride.

“Oh, whatever. You haven’t changed at all.” They continued walking in silence for a few more beats before Svana spoke up, “Where are we walking to?”

“ _I_ was intending to walk away from you but for some reason you have decided to follow me.” He grinned down at her, “Fitting, for a master and his pet.”

Loki was grateful for his fast reflexes as he caught Svana’s fist before it reached his stomach. She was infuriated with the comment and that’s just how he loved to see her. The fire in her eyes were never as bright as when she was annoyed with him and how he loved to tease this woman; in more ways than one. “How did you expect your delicate little fist to break past my armor, dear Svana?”

Now it was Svana who rose an eyebrow, “Does the ‘Goddess of Fire’ not get through to you? I can melt your pathetic Asgardian armor with no problem, dear Prince.” She mocked back. To prove her point, her fist he kept engulfed in his hand formed flames around it and he pulled back immediately with a scowl. 

Svana had a satisfied smirk that didn’t last long until he grabbed her upper arm, bringing him undeniably close to him. He glared down at her and Svana tried not to notice the way his black hair framed his perfect cheekbones. “Wench,” he spat.

His comment didn’t deter her any, Svana knew as well as he did that he wouldn’t hurt her. “You’re scaring the poor maidens, Loki. Do control yourself.” She continues to mock. Svana was right, the innocent servants that happened to be walking the halls tried their best to ignore what was happening in front of them. Loki didn’t turn his attention away from Svana, clearing not caring about the help. Svana wrenched her arm free of him but continued to glare at him with just as much anger. How dare he insinuate her being his pet? She wasn’t anything like these wanton maidens in the hallways hoping to be the one in his bed tonight. Svana began to speak but another voice interrupted with a slight laugh.

 

“A lover’s quarrel?” Frigga asked good naturedly, her smile radiant as always and a knowing look in her eyes. 

Loki and Svana quickly straightened themselves upright. Neither would admit it but they were embarrassed to be caught by the Queen. She chuckled again and waved a hand, “Oh, it’s not like I haven’t caught you two during one of your spats before.”

“We were just having a small disagreement, mother.” Loki explained. Svana would never cease to be amazed at how Loki, the one creature in the entire world who never felt the need to explain himself to anybody, would do so for his mother in an instant. _Momma’s boy_ , she thought. She would definitely call him that later. Probably start a fight but it was going to be worth it. 

Frigga walked closer to them and gave her son a look Svana couldn’t quite place. At his small sigh she assumed this must be a look Frigga gave him often. “I can only imagine what it was about this time.” She said before enveloping Svana in a hug, one she returned gladly. Frigga was much more of a mother to Svana than her own ever was. 

“Oh, you know.” Svana started, “Your son loves to start a fight with me.”

Frigga released her from the hug and nodded, “Sounds like him. He’s always been a bit of a trouble maker. I commend you for handling it, dear.”

“Well it’s not easy,” Svana replied easily.

“You both are aware that I am standing right here.” Loki spoke in a deadpan manner that caused both the women to laugh. Frigga patted her sons arm in good fun, “My child, it is impossible to ignore you.”

Svana could attest to that but decided to keep quiet. Frigga looked between the two of them for a few moments without saying a word, and laughed slightly. “I hope this little charade between the two of you ends soon. I would want grandchildren before I sprout even more gray hairs.”

Completely taken back by her comment and eyes wide, Svana couldn’t gather her thoughts fast enough to speak before Frigga laughed yet again. 

“The look on both of your faces was priceless!” She teased. Once she controlled her laughter she looked at her son, “Be nice to Svana, won’t you?” Before he could answer Frigga nodded to them once and continued down the hall, “Enjoy the rest of the day, children. Please do try to refrain from anymore quarrels.”

If Svana ever wondered why Loki was nothing but trouble, she got her answer today. Frigga, all bubbles and sunshine, was just as crafty and mischievous as her son when need be. So much so that she got the best of him, as well. The Queen just had to go and say something like that, now Svana would entertain the thought of having his children.

 _A litter of tricksters that can control fire._ She mused.

Nope. Never mind. She wouldn’t give him children. That was something the world, nor herself, was not prepared for. 

Loki turned to Svana with a strange look in his eyes, “Follow me.” he told her and began walking. He stopped after realizing she wasn’t budging.

“I’m not following you like a pet.” She told him and Loki sighed. This woman just did not back down or shut up. Though, that was one of the reasons he was fond of her. Loki looked at her over his shoulder and spit out the word, “Please. Follow me.”

Svana almost laughed at the way he said it and how difficult it was for him to get it through his lips. She decided she’d take what she could get and followed him. “Care to tell me where we’re going now?”

“Would it make you cease your insufferable nagging?”

“I’ve only asked you once!”

“And yet you’ve succeeded in annoying me already.”

“Don’t make me tell your mother,” Svana huffed childishly. “She told you to be nice to me.”

“Well your childish whining isn’t making it any easier.”

Svana was going to respond before she realized she had followed Loki out of the palace and towards one of the more remote gardens. Luscious green trees surrounded a stone bench that sat near a fountain, the flowers all around the garden making the face look like a fairytale. Making it odd that Loki came here. His imposing and harsh stature was a stark contrast to the calm beauty that surrounded them. Svana sat at the bench while Loki had his back to her. She stuck her hand in the pond, listening to the soft ripple of the water and the birds singing not far away. She never traveled to the gardens much because she rarely had the time. Always practicing and being on call for the next fight made her forget the serene beauty that Asgard had to offer. Surrounded by lush green grass and bushes that held flowers of different varieties all painted a vision of paradise. 

The silence between them was welcomed, it didn’t bother Svana at all. It was comfortable, neither of them had to say anything. Unfortunately, Svana broke the silence due to her curiosity, “So why are we here, Loki?”

“Did you mean what you said a few days ago?” He asked and she turned towards him, confused. He kept his back towards her and seemed to be looking up at the sky in deep thought. Sensing her confusion, he continued, “That you think you know me better than I know myself.”

Svana’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape and remembered the conversation. Odd how he would bring that up, has it been on his mind all this time? She carefully thought over her words before speaking, “I would like to think that I know you, Loki. About as well as you know me.” She paused to see if he would have any reaction to his words and kept going, “I’ve seen the way you act with Thor. I’ve seen the way you act with your mother. I know how you act with me. You’re a complex man, Loki.” She expected him to correct her from saying ‘man’ to ‘god’ but to her surprise he didn’t.

“And somehow you’re foolish enough to think you can figure me out?”

“You’re not that hard to understand, Loki. At least not to me. That might be because I’ve grown accustomed to your ways and learned how to read you and everything you do.” She diverted her attention from his back to the sky, “For example. I know that something’s been bothering you lately but you won’t tell me about it. And to be honest, that hurts me a little.”

She once again expected him to interrupt and criticize her about her sentiment but again, she was surprised at his silence. Svana continued, “I’m probably mad for getting so close to you. I know it might be one sided but you are special to me, Loki, and that won’t change. I wouldn’t deny that to anyone no matter what you do.”

“You’re beyond insane for growing any sort of attachment to me.” He told her and a bittersweet smile spread across her lips. In a way, she was slightly confessing her feelings for him under the guise of referring to their friendship. Regardless, his response was what she imagined it to be. Nothing insinuating that he may have held her as a dear friend or maybe even something more than that. Just brushing off of her feelings and nothing more. Svana supposed she should be lucky that he wasn’t harsher with his response. She was so caught up in fighting back all the rejection she was feeling, she didn’t notice Loki standing behind her until she felt something cool and small hit her chest and felt him clasping something behind her neck.

“I suppose I’m just as mad as you are,” Loki told her simply. Svana’s hand flew to the jewelry at her chest before she looked down at it and almost gasped at the exquisite piece. The beautiful, fire opal gem reflected with spectral colors created by a fire. It looked as if someone out the sunset itself inside the gem. All the colors signifying her divinity and when hit the right way by the sunlight, shined brighter than any jewel she ever laid eyes on. The piece was truly breathtaking. What made the gem even more incredible was that Loki, of all people, had given it to her. That made the necklace heartbreakingly beautiful. 

Before she could ask him where in the nine realms could he have found this, he was in front of her and pulled her up to stand. Svana couldn’t place the look in his eyes but she know it made her heart break. She could say that there was almost a … desperate and pleading look in his eyes but he masked it. This was the Loki she saw in her room the other day, the same one that worried her and she couldn’t understand what was going on in his head. 

“Remember what you’ve said, dear Svana.” She could feel his breathe with every word he spoke so close to her lips. “Remember that you said you would not deny me no matter what I do. That you would still accept me.” He demanded of her roughly. Svana’s mind was going a million miles a minute and went reeling when Loki pulled her to him for a kiss, his large hands dropping down to the curves of her waist, grabbing possessively. It wasn’t a rough kiss, it wasn’t gentle either. It was as if this kiss was something for her to remember, and she knew she’d never forget the softness of his lips and the spell they cast her into. The way their lips moved together was needy, for her because this was something she pined for, but why for him? Not that she would have a chance to ask him as his tongue made his way into her mouth and his hands at her waist only tightened. Loki’s kiss was hypnotic, for all she knew it could be one of his spells at work but she didn’t want it to stop. This beautiful moment, the necklace, the kiss, was really happening. And while she should probably be rejoicing, Svana was no fool.

With as much willpower she ever had to muster up, Svana pushed him away and tried to rip herself from his embrace but his hands only tightened. Loki opened his mouth and caught her tormented, amber eyes before she did something he wasn’t expecting at all.

His head whipped to the side and the sound of her slap resonated throughout the garden, Svana’s hand slightly stinging from the impact. 

Loki was planning something and whatever it was, scared her


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! I hope everyone is enjoying the progress of this story thus far. If you ever want to share your thoughts about what you do/don't like feel free to comment, constructive criticism being welcomed as well.
> 
> Enough of my rambling, I hope this chapter is to your liking!

She slapped him.

The damned wench slapped him. 

To say Loki wasn’t expecting that would be an understatement. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting but the last thing he thought she’d do was be foolish enough to put her hands on him. Anger flared in his eyes as he glared down at Svana. No matter the accursed spot she held in his heart for her that didn’t save her from his anger. She might be, dare he admit it, special to him, but Svana wasn’t going to be let off the hook.

Even if she did have the most broken look in her golden brown eyes that Loki never wanted to see again, let alone be the cause of it. But, in his demented way of thinking, it slightly pleased him. All this worry and concern for him? All of Svana’s attention, belongs to him. Whether she be yelling at him like earlier, trying to escape his grasp like she is now, as long as her attention was his he found that he did not mind her as much and it gave him a sense of satisfaction. More than just satisfaction, but he wouldn’t dare delve any deeper into the feelings Svana caused. Loki never in his life thought he’d meet a woman he wanted to possess completely and murder slowly at the same time; it was never a jest when he said she annoyed him greatly. 

Now more so than ever did she annoy him. This wretched, pained look in her upturned eyes was just as breaking as it was enchanting for him. And while it certainly may sound crazy to some, he would rather Svana be broken because of him than have her heart belong to another man. Loki was planning on making that clear to her very soon, tired of her games and ignorance. 

“What are you doing, Loki?” His temptation asked, her chest heaving from the adrenaline running through her, voice wrought with anger and fear. His eyes trailed down from hers to the fiery gem he gave her and admired how it lay right between her breasts, and gave a small twisted grin at the sight. The perfect place to show his claim over her. A more rational or disgustingly human side of him would say he gave Svana the gem for more reasons than just wanting to indirectly place his claim on her. Reasons like care, affection, sentiment.

He shut that side up quickly and almost shivered in disgust. He allowed Svana to rip herself from his arms and he took in the anger seething through her. He responded to her, “Dearest Svana,”

“Don’t.” she stopped him immediately. His voice deceptively suave, as if he really thought that would work on her. “Don’t play your little games with me anymore, Loki. Tell me what is going on.”

“Well that would take away from the surprise, now wouldn’t it?” Svana wanted to scream at him and how calm and nonchalant he was being right now. How dare he play these games with her emotions like this? Did he even know what he was doing to her? Of course he does, she thought, This man is an evil genius when he needs to be. But what is this? What’s going on? Svana almost wanted to plead with Loki to just come clean with her but she knew that would get her nowhere fast. 

He started walking towards her, taking fake interest in the beautiful scenery around them. As much as she wished she could have enjoyed it with their lips pressed together, Svana had to be reasonable. Loki walked past her as he spoke, “I’m sure you would much rather witness my glory, Svana. In due time.”

“So you are planning something,” she at least guessed right on that. 

“I suppose that was no chore for you to figure out, dear heart.”

She shut her eyes at hearing the nickname. That bastard had a way with words that she envied, knowing what to say, how to say it and when. If she was some weak little peasant girl, the affectionate name would have gotten to her more. Though, affectionate might not be the right word for it since this is Loki she’s referring to. 

“Loki,” she paused and chose her words carefully. She turned around and found his back to her, still taking fake interest in the surrounding area but no doubt having some schemes running through that brilliant mind of his. “whatever it is you’re planning, please, don’t do it.”

Loki glanced at her over his shoulders. “You don’t even know what it is. Not that I’m planning on telling you, I hope you gave up any foolish notion of trying to persuade me-”

“I don’t need to know what it is, Loki.” she interrupted. “Trust me, I’ve seen enough to know that this will not be wise. And it pisses me off that you won’t confide in me, but that’s because you know I’d try to stop you. I can’t blame you for that.” Svana’s voice quieted as she looked down, a somber feeling taking over her. “I can’t even ask you not to do anything foolish because I know that you will.”

He was tempted to address her for calling him foolish but his interest was more in what she had to say, strangely enough. Svana’s voice was still low but had a determined edge to it, “But I am asking you to take care of yourself. That’s the least you could do for me,”

“You’re assuming that I harbor enough affection for you to care about what you ask of me.” Loki turned around fully to take her in. The sun’s rays poking through the surrounding trees hit her in a way that made his breath catch in his throat. It was as if the sun rose and set solely because of her existence and beauty. The brown tones of her skin calling to be touched by him seemingly glistened in the light, her long ebony tresses in curls around her, falling to a curvaceous waist and stopping right above the thickness of her hips made him want nothing more than to take this woman in every way possible. The gem shined just as bright as her eyes did with fury directed at him. Loki almost smirked again; as long as those eyes were on him he almost didn’t care that she was angry or that her full lips were puckered at him. 

“I’m certain you wouldn’t have given me this necklace if you didn’t, Loki.” Her hands gestured to this gift around her neck where he hoped it would always stay. “Thank you, by the way. I might be pissed at you but haven’t forgotten my manners.”

“As a goddess never should.”

She ignored his comment and continued, “You haven’t promised me, yet.” Loki looked at her questioningly and she went on, “You haven’t promised me that you’ll take care of yourself. Do that for me, Loki.”

“You seem rather convinced that I would do something because you asked it of me.” A part of him wondered why he continued the charade, as if Svana’s words didn’t mean anything to him. Another part said it was because it wasn’t quite time for her to know what she does to him. And finally, an even smaller part said he did this because he still doesn’t quite understand or know why she has the effect that she does on him. 

Svana, in an instant seemed to change and the fiery goddess gave him a knowing smirk that bordered on evil with a confident look in her eyes taking place of her fury. She snapped, “Loki, you and I both know that you would do what I asked you to do. Even you’re not that good at pretending otherwise.”

That. How did she do that and have such an effect on him? His insides hummed with excitement and impatience. This woman was going to be the death of him; but he couldn’t wait to have her. 

Days Later…

Svana stood at Thor’s coronation and her hands mindlessly played with the necklace around her throat. While she was truly honored to stand next to the throne at the coronation, she couldn’t help twiddling with the necklace that seemed slightly out of place with her armor she was wearing. Svana made it clear that if she was going to stand near the throne during this amazing time for Thor, she would do it proudly in her armor and not in some dress. Thankfully, the Allfather did not mind her choice in clothing. She was a warrior and a fighter before she was a goddess or princess any day. A perk about being the goddess of fire is that Svana had unbeatable skills of metalworking. In all of the Nine Realms, the weapons and armor she forged were unbeatable if handled by the right person. Though she only made weapons for herself and father, that’s besides the point. Her armor similar in style to [Sif's](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120828040628/avengersalliance/images/5/50/Sif-Modern_Armor.png), but of course with more red in the bodice to symbolize her divinity. Svana’s staple weapon was her double bladed axe staff, each axe a shining silver color and the middle of the staff red. She couldn’t care less about the aesthetics of the weapon but her mother insisted that it look ‘fit for a queen’. For the occasion, Svana separated the two axes and strapped them to her back versus holding the staff out as if ready for a battle. Her hair pulled back into a thick braid going down her back, Svana looked more than imposing; she was a true vision of a warrior and that’s exactly how she wanted it. 

Svana stood next to Sif who was on the step below her, her darling friend who she planned to spar with sometime soon. Next to Svana on the step above her was Loki, who was next to his mother on the step above. Their contact has been limited since he gifted this gorgeous jewel to her, and seeing him in all his regal glory made her weak. The bastard knew how to look good in armor and she found herself having to continually look away from the way the gold glinted off his lean figure and how his helm emphasized those cheekbones of his. Those things are dangerous, they’re so sharp and sexy. She thought. She wasn’t doing a very good job at keeping her attention off of him. 

Cheers erupted from the surrounding crowd and Svana turned her head towards the doors and smiled brightly, but no one’s smile or excitement here could beat out the soon to be king walking down the aisle. Thor was positively ecstatic and radiated throughout the whole damn palace. The handsome golden haired god truly looked the part of the kingship he would be bestowed with this day. The feeling of pride and happiness for Thor was tangible and was overwhelming in the large throne room. This was certainly a day her dear friend would remember and she is beyond proud and honored to witness this event.

Svana glanced up at Loki and her smile instantly faded. He was his usual stoic face, but Svana saw the look in his eyes. He looked at Thor with contempt but she knew, she just knew that somewhere in there he held adoration for his brother. Svana couldn’t understand why the crown suddenly meant so much to him and honestly wasn’t sure she wanted to find out. She tore her gaze away from him and brought her attention back to the one who commanded the attention of everyone in the room. Svana’s smile found it’s way back to her lips; as much as she worried about Loki, this day was for Thor and she would stand by her friend.

All the cheers and smiles faded quickly as the coronation event quickly turned into bad news. 

……

“Really, Thor?” Svana questioned, arms crossed. “Go into Jotunheim and basically declare war?”

His energy would not be bound and he nodded, “Svana, we must teach our enemies who is in power.”

“I can’t stand by this, my friend.” She said with a hint of sorrow. Sif patted her on the back, “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little battle with the cold, fire goddess?”

Svana laughed at Sif’s joke and shook her head, “While there are other reasons I don’t agree with this, taking the Goddess of Fire to Jotunheim is surely a declaration of war and an all around bad idea.”

“Svana is right,” Loki entered into the conversation. Svana has been thrown for a loop by him today; he's been acting so… calm. Much different than he has been the last couple of days but more so like the Loki she knew long ago. It was off putting but refreshing at the same time. Loki continued, “Bringing her to Jotunheim would be asking for more trouble than we need, brother.” Svana was almost certain there was another reason behind trying to get her to stay behind. In fact, she was definitely certain there was but this wasn’t the time to question it. Fandral spoke up, “I don’t see what the big deal is. Besides we could use her skills against the oversized icicles,”

Svana wanted to roll her eyes at his bad joke but Volstagg educated Fandral before she could, “Fire and Ice, which is water, doesn’t mix, my foolish friend.”

The look of understanding on Fandral’s face made her giggle. She turned her attention back to Thor, “I wish you would reconsider, but I see the majority wins here. I’m just as pissed as you are that they ruined your coronation, so give them hell for me. And all of you,” she glanced around at her friends, “take care of yourselves. I won’t say a word to anyone about where you’ve gone and what you plan on doing.”

They all expressed their thanks, save for Loki, and went on to discuss their plan of action. Svana turned to walk out of the room, but Loki grabbed her wrist discreetly enough for her to turn around. He said nothing, but the devil flashed her a grin she knew all too well before he went back to the group going off to Jotunheim. For some reason, Svana felt her blood run cold and her heart beat faster. 

Whatever was about to happen, it was not going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Because who doesn't like smut?

“He was banished?!” Svana exclaimed in disbelief. Frigga nodded her head sadly. The poor women not only had to deal with her husband going into the Odinsleep, but Thor was on Earth and god only knew how he was doing. Thor has never been to Earth and to banish him to a land so strange that he wouldn’t understand was almost cruel, but Svana knew why it had been done. If only Thor had reconsidered, the big lug would be here jesting with her now. Who knew how long he would be gone and how he would fare.

“Do you wish for me to go and accompany him, my Queen? Offer him some guidance? I’ve been to Midgard many times.”

To Svana’s surprise, Frigga shook her head. “Thor needs to learn on his own. As much as I want to have you be sent off and accompany my boy, I’m afraid I can’t allow that.”

“I understand,” Svana offered. She had a bad feeling about the whole situation but Thor being banished was not what she had in mind. A thought popped up in her head and she carefully asked Frigga, “My Queen, who sits at the throne now?”

Frigga gave a small smile, “My dear, you know very well that Loki is to sit upon the throne until his father awakens. If Thor is never to return to Asgard, he would obviously be next in line for the throne.”

It was obvious the thought of having Loki still in Asgard alive and well comforted Frigga, but unfortunately Svana was not feeling the same way. She felt worry and feelings she couldn’t even explain surge through her. Svana bowed to the queen and excused herself from her presence, walking away with purpose to find Asgard’s new ‘king’. _Loki_ , she wondered, _Please tell me this has nothing to do with you._

When she found him, she didn’t know what to think. Svana couldn't deny that he was a sight to behold, sitting on the golden throne with his golden armor, the green adding a nice touch to it all. But she still couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling she got seeing him on the throne, and the smirk he was sending her way wasn’t helping.

“Entering without the king’s permission is not excusable, Svana.” He teased.

“Forgive me,” she said sarcastically and walked to the steps of the throne.

“My king,” Loki corrected and almost lost it when he saw the confusion and rebellion flicker across her face all at once.

“I’m to call you king, now?” She asked in that snappy tone he grew to hate and love. If there was something he could count on it was Svana being headstrong and stubborn, and Loki was going to make sure he had fun with that.

“Leave us,” he spoke to the guards and began to make his descend down the stairs towards her. Svana didn’t know whether to be turned on or frightened by the confident strut in his walk towards her. He stopped when he was close enough to her that the rise and fall of her chest brushed against his armor slightly. The simple and light touch sent a thrill through her and she hoped her nipples didn’t show her excitement; now was definitely not the time.

But _damn it_ , Loki always looked so good in his armor-

 _No, Svana!_ She put a leash on her thoughts. Or at least tried to, nothing ever went as planned when he was around her. His sharp gaze never left hers, “You are, indeed, to call me king.The burden of the throne has fallen upon me-”

Svana scoffed, interrupting him, “Burden? Loki you know damn well I won’t believe that.” She crossed her arms over her chest in both rebellion and an attempt to cover her chest from his cool armor that was teasing her in the smallest of ways. “This is not your burden; this is your plan.”

A slight quirk of his mouth, he never broke his gaze, “You were always too clever for your own good. It could get you into a bit of trouble one day.”

She rolled her eyes, as she usually did in these conversations with him, and began to open her mouth to retaliate but instead let out a gasp as his strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him. The mischievous glint in his eyes were no longer there and was replaced with something she couldn’t name, “That, too, can get you into a lot of trouble.” He told her before slamming his lips against hers.

Svana’s mind and heart were on completely separate pages. While she didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, missing the feel of his lips ever since their time in the garden, her mind was screaming at her to not let things go any further. But her heart already knew it was too late, Svana lost the battle, this little game they always played to Loki long ago and was too stubborn to accept defeat. As he forcefully made his tongue into her mouth and seemingly tried to kiss her until she fell back on the floor, she realized she couldn’t keep fighting for too long. Svana grabbed his royally clad shoulders in an attempt to balance herself from the force of his kiss. She kept up, letting her pent up desires for him be released in this kiss. She didn’t have the chance to in the garden, but now she would allow herself to have that kiss. This kiss that was making her feel light and dizzy, making the treasure between her legs slick, her legs tremble, and her heart soaring.

Loki would be lying if he said he didn’t want to throw Svana across the throne and have his way with her. In fact, that’s what he intended on doing but the temptress always found a way to throw a wrench in his plans. Even more reason why he hated her. Her damned wit and charm, he could curse this woman for the rest of his life. He probably would if he didn’t have her for the rest of his days, there’s no shame in the madness he feels about her. He would make sure she feels what he feels, whether it be lust or pain, Svana would feel what he did to him. They broke apart from the kiss and he grinned seeing her lips slightly parted and a bit swollen from his kiss. Her heavy breathing against his chest allowed him to see the beautiful motion of her smooth brown breasts, and those usually guarded hypnotic eyes of hers looking at him with ferocious desire.

Oh, yes. His little lioness was more than ready to play. Loki tightened his grip on her waist and moved down to those tantalizing hips of hers. He would enjoy ravaging his dearest temptation and keeping her to him for eternity.

“We need to fix that little habit of yours,” Loki spoke but in Svana’s daze it took her a moment to realize he was referring to the way she rolled her eyes at him. She wanted to quell the excitement and anticipation and almost wanted to ask for the punishment, but no. She had to figure out what his game was.

“What is it you’re trying to do, _my king_?” She asked with her usual sarcasm at the end and Loki tutted at her, seeing she would never learn her lesson. “Besides seduce me, obviously.”

“It seems you’ve found me out. And I don’t believe I’m trying to seduce you,” Svana opened her mouth to retaliate but instead let out a gasp as his heavy palm suddenly was cupping her beneath her dress. His smug smirk spoke volumes and she almost wanted to punch him but just the feeling of his hand there was doing a number on her. “I already have.” Loki finished lowly.

Instantly the desire came back to Svana and attempted to push reason out the door. That little nagging voice in the back of her head kept asking her ‘what’s the worse that could happen?’ and saying ‘you know you want to’. And dear gods, did she want this man. She’d never admit it but she dreamed of being tangled in the sheets with him. And as Svana looked back at him, his lust for her plain and clear she was almost certain that maybe, he has dreamed of her, too.

The desire won; reasoning would have to come back another time.

Svana was now fully aware of his length pressing against her thighs. She gave him a smirk that she knew rattled him, “You can’t say I haven’t seduced you, as well.”

Loki’s grip on her tightened, “You little wench-”

“And I haven’t even been trying to seduce you, Loki. Tell me, do you really want me that bad?”

Svana leaned in close to him, her fingers on his chin directing him towards her lips. In a sultry tone she told him, “Because you have no idea how badly I want you, Loki.”

The hooded eyes. The erotic tone of her voice. The feel of her warm pussy getting hotter and wetter in his hand. The unparalleled, animalistic desire that he kept bottled up for far too long. It was all Loki needed and he grabbed Svana around her waist before hoisting her over his shoulders (ignoring her mischievous giggles; as if she knew this would provoke him) and making his way up the stairs to the throne. His hand splayed wide across her behind, he gave it a swat and reveled in her squeal of surprise. This woman had no idea what she just unleashed, but Loki was certain the little minx would enjoy it.

Next thing Svana knew, he had her sitting on his lap straddling him on the golden throne. The position alone was enough to make her wetter. His cock so close to her pussy, her nipples poking out begging for his sinful mouth and tongue to be all over them. Svana ran her hand through his black waves, “Eager, aren’t we?” she teased.

Loki grabbed her wrists and quickly held them behind her back, making her jerk back slightly and sit up straighter, her nipples visibly hard through her dress even more now. His grip was tight and unforgiving, and Svana found she didn’t have a problem with that at all.

“You will listen to me and do as you’re told, Svana.” She held back a shiver at his commanding tone, “I am your king and if you disobey me at all, you will be severely punished.” Before she could raise any questions she felt a heavy weight on her wrists. She tugged on her hands and heard the rattle of handcuffs.

“Damn you, Loki!” _I want to touch you_ , she thought but kept that tidbit to herself or risk making his egotistical look even worse. He ran his hands up and down her waist, occasionally brushing his fingertips against the sides of her breasts and he chuckled. “First rule, dearest; you are going to call me your king. I’ll make sure you scream it.”

“Is that a promise?” She asked and then she felt air hit her butt before a hard smack made contact with it. She let out a little yelp in surprise and slight pain before glaring at the man between her thighs. The wild, almost sadistic look in his eyes made her hold her tongue.

Loki didn’t take his eyes off her as he began to slide her dress strap from her shoulders and down further until he could barely make out the areola of her nipples. “I told you dear, you will be punished. But I have something much worse planned than that, rest assured.”

Svana rolled her eyes but couldn't focus on anything besides his hands being so close to her breasts. She wanted him to stop playing games and fuck her senseless like she knew he wanted to, but leave it to him to torture her before that.

His dark chuckle made all her senses stand on alert, “Oh, Svana. You’ll be quite difficult to tame. Expect your punishment later.”

“What- _oooh_ ,” she was cut off by the feeling of his mouth quickly latching onto her erect nipples, his tongue coming out to play. His rough hands pulled the dress away to her waist so fast she didn’t even notice, but she did notice the way he fondled her. One of his hands tweaking and pinching her other nipple as she wriggled in delight, breath coming out in little pants.

Loki couldn’t imagine why he was torturing Svana, he was torturing himself just as much but, gods, was it sweet. An absolutely splendid torture he’d take for all eternity. He was losing himself in the taste of her flesh alone, his mouth watered at the thought of tasting between her legs. Svana was enjoying his ministrations so much she began to grind on him, to heightened the little taste of pleasure he was giving her. If he could get her going from this, he couldn’t help to imagine how he’ll have her beautiful voice moaning later. He tore himself away from her heavy globes and drank in her image. Her curly, dark hair disheveled and falling to her waist, framing her as the beautiful goddess she is, her cocoa skin was impossibly smooth against his hands, those luscious lips slightly parted with her pink tongue coming out to moisten the, and those amber eyes looking at him with such desire he was about to burst inside his pants.

Loki inwardly groaned; why had he waited so long to take this woman?

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” Svana asked, not even bothering to hide the desire in her voice. His torturous teasing shouldn’t be turning her own but who was she kidding. Svana wanted him inside her and she wanted him now.

“Now who’s the eager one?” He teased back from earlier. Loki ignored her question in favor of waving a hand and making her dress disappear. Svana wasn’t even fazed, she was glad to have the damn thing off of her. Now all she needed was for him to be naked. The thought made her nipples tighten even more.

Loki let out a sound mixed with arousal and appreciation, “Much better. You are truly a sight, Svana.”

She didn’t miss the way he moaned out her name, as if holding himself back. If she wasn’t bound she’d grab him and rip his pants off and take care of both their problems.

As if sensing her eagerness he held her chin and mashed his lips to hers again, neither of them holding back. Loki trailed his other hand down her back and to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze before his hand traveled back to her inner thighs to rub, each motion inching closer to her pussy. Svana couldn’t hide her anticipation as she tried to move her body closer to him and his fingers. To her surprise, he complied and his middle and index finger trailed across her opening, making her moan in his mouth. Loki cherished the delightful sound and loved feeling how ready she was for him. “So wet for me, Svana.” he mocked with lust and approval. After a few more strokes, lightly grazing across her clit, he pulled his hand away and broke the kiss to admire Svana’s juices coating his tips. She almost whined at the loss of his hand, all that teasing and he wouldn’t even finger fuck her like she wanted. She swore she was going to kill him.

Loki made sure Svana watched him lick his fingers slowly, savoring her sweet juices that would soon be coating his cock. Svana wasn’t sure how much more of his teasing she could take as her breath started to pick up again. “Dearest Svana,” his voice thick with lust, “I’m going to make sure you cum on my cock.” He was going to do more than that; make her shiver, scream, beg and plead and become as addicted to him as he already was to her. She leaned forward with a preying look, her breasts trying to take his attention with every little sway, “Is that so, my king?” her tone was wanton and challenging.

“Insufferable wench,” he groaned out but couldn’t hide the excited smirk. A wave of his hand again left him naked beneath her and Svana was all too aware of his erection that sprang free and was resting against her folds. She immediately began to grind, slicking and coating his cock with her arousal. His murmur of pleasure sent confidence through her and made her want to ride him hard and fast. Instead she felt his heavy hand smack her ass harder than the last time and she hissed in pain.

“Did I tell you to move, Svana?” The way he spoke to her made her weak, she felt like she deserved to be scolded for some reason. She didn’t look at him from slight embarrassment and got another hard smack from behind, he grabbed her chin making her look at him, “Answer your king when he is speaking to you.”

All her pride would have to take a step back and let her hormones do their thing, “No,” she muttered out. Another smack and hiss of pain was followed.

“No, what?” He asked pointedly, thought enjoying her pain immensely. Loki could hear her voice moan and squeal all day and it’d be absolute music to him.

Svana took in a breathe, his cock between her legs making it obvious that it was there and so close yet so far from filling her, “No, my king.”

The approving smirk he gave her let her know she did what he wanted. He gently pulled Svana forward to his lips, a soft peck she was not expecting and, had the situation been different, might even make her blush. “You are a glutton for punishment, my dear.” Then she was filled with a glorious, euphoric feeling as he thrust his cock up inside her, not even bothering to allow her a moment. Svana’s moan mingled with his grunts, both feeling the almost unbearable pleasure they had danced around for so long.

Loki grabbed her wrists to pull her back again, making her sit on his cock and her threw her head back in pleasure. The movement was so sudden and had felt incredible; his cock was long and intimidating in girth and her pussy squeezed around it. He was so deep, she almost didn’t want to move. She didn't have to worry about that, however, as Loki kept his grip tight on her and began to thrust in and out of her pussy at a moderate pace.

“Look at me, Svana,” he commanded through clenched teeth and did as he said, her hair falling into her face as he moved his cock so expertly. “I want to see the look on your face from me fucking your cunt.”

Svana almost came right there, if he didn’t stop talking to her like that she wouldn’t last much longer. He picked up the pace and she grew louder, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass was so erotic for her, “Loki,” she finally gave in and moaned his name hoping he wouldn’t punish her for not addressing him as king, “ _Fuck_ , don’t stop,” she whimpered in a haze of pleasure.

Svana could feel her pussy clenching around him tighter, nearing her orgasm. Loki could feel her coming close and while he was relishing in her moans for him filling the room, he couldn’t let the fun end too early. Loki slammed into her without pulling out and held her down onto his cock by her hips, no movement from either of them. Svana’s lusty eyes looked at him with question and he smirked back at his little temptation.

“Beg.” He commanded simply of her, moving his hips slightly to tease her. “I told you earlier you would be punished. Beg me or I’ll leave you wanting my cock to fill you,” Svana could curse this man for all eternity as she tried to move but his hands kept her hips still. She tried to glare and he chuckled cruelly. She knew he would get what he wanted out of this, but she couldn’t pretend she didn’t want it either.

“Please,” she spoke breathlessly, “Please, my king. I want you.”

“What do you want me to do, Svana?” He moved his hips again, not satisfied quite yet with her begging. Moaning like he wanted, she gave in, “I want you to fuck me, Loki! I want you to make me cum-”

She didn’t need to say much before he lost his own resolve and began thrusting into her again. Svana begging him for his cock, for pleasure only he could give her was Loki’s undoing and he couldn’t torture her, or himself, any longer. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and moans filled the room, uncaring and carnal. Loki felt himself at his peak and groaned out Svana’s name with pleasure and fulfilment, it was all she need to burst and cum hard on his cock. Just like he promised her.

They both were in a high, and weren’t sure when they would come down. Or if they wanted to, for that matter. Eventually Svana felt the handcuffs disappear and she slacked against his chest, her hands taking in the ripples of his muscles since he took the chance away from her earlier. His chest rising and falling to a steady beat, she laid her head on his chest comfortably. Loki lazily trailed a hand up and down her back, neither having the strength to move out of their compromising position. Hell, Loki didn’t have a problem with staying inside her pussy and judging from her screams moments ago, she wouldn’t object to it.

The moment, though a little screwed up because of the circumstances, was serene. It wasn’t full of regret or arguing or anything less than contentment. Svana wasn’t expecting that, but she wasn’t sure what she was expecting. She felt Loki grab her hand from his chest and place a light kiss on the back of it, “Next time,” he began, “I’ll make love to you properly.”

 _Next time?_ She thought, her heart jumped at his choice of words. Not fucking, not bedding her, but making love to her. Svana wasn’t sure what to say or what to ask, but she did know one thing.

She was in for a world of trouble with the God of Mischief


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter! A little later than what I planned, but I made sure to get it out. I hope you all enjoy it!

“You cannot keep me in your bed forever, Loki.” Svana reasoned pointlessly. Loki tightened his arm around her waist in response. As much as she loved having his firm chest against her and his long, strong body pressed to her, they would have to leave at some point. Every time she tried to protest he used that sinful mouth of his on her body in even the slightest touch and her arguments went out the window. Loki, as promised, made love to her properly and thoroughly. Svana couldn’t remember the last time she felt like her body was being worshipped and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel sexy or a sense of pride in knowing she could bring the God of Mischief to his knees in front of her. The way he teased her, caressed her, dominated her in his bed was something she would dream about. It was probably his goal to leave her yearning and wanting his touch, the horny bastard. _Not that I mind his horniness one bit_ , Svana thought.

“You weren’t objecting earlier when I had your legs wide open for me,” Loki’s voice was tired and raspy, sexy as all hell. Did he just have to sound so crude about their acts? It just made Svana wet all over again. Though, he could get much more indecent.

_“Gods, Svana… I’ll make you cum all over my cock.”_

_“Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you,”_

_“Fuck, you’re incredible. Get on top and ride my cock,”_

And there was so much more said, but Svana didn’t want to keep thinking about it lest he find out and he’ll be on her again. A part of her didn’t mind that thought and encouraged it, but she couldn’t let the situation persists and just stay in his bed blissfully unaware. Svana fought his strong grip and sat up, holding the sheets to her chest in an attempt for at least some decency. Loki sighed, propping his head on his hand and looking up at her. Loki knew she wouldn’t just accept him being king and falling into his bed; she’d figure out what he was doing, or at least try to. He admits, he’d be a little disappointed if it was that easy.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on, Loki?”

“We’re currently nude in my bed, after hours of vigorous-”

“I’m going to punch you in the face.”

“That’s rather kinky, Svana. Is our rough sex not enough for you?”

She threw her head back with a sigh and could just feel his smirk behind her. She swung her legs around to the side of the bed, taking all the sheets to cover herself and leaving him naked.

“Well that was rather childish.”

She glanced at him, careful to ignore his sculpted body, “Either I can go and find a way to bring Thor back and end your madness or you can tell me the reasoning behind it.”

Loki sat up, making himself comfortable in his bed and leaning on the headboard. “I have become king, Svana. It is just that simple.”

“It is not ‘just that simple’. Don’t you know better than to toy with me by now?” Before he could reply a thought came to her, “What happened in Jotunheim?”

Loki rose a brow at her, “Did Sif not tell you all the details?”

“I never had the chance to ask, but I’d like to hear it from your mouth.”

“From the God of Lies? Surely you’re smarter than this, dear heart.”

Svana’s eyes were searching the floor for her dress which proved futile. She stood and with a quick flick of her fingers and her limited knowledge of magic, a ribbon of fire wrapped around her and gave her another flowing dress of her colors. “You shouldn’t have anything to lie to me about unless you were hiding something.” she smoothed out the dress, completely oblivious to the trance she put her new ‘king’ in.

Loki pondered if Svana knew what a siren she was and the effect she really had on him. Swirling flames that highlighted her skin and left another dress on her (that he was sure he’d rip off later) stopped his heart in awe of her beauty. It was times like this Loki didn’t know whether to gift her riches and gold or curse her name eternally. “I can assure you nothing of interest happened,” he said absently choosing to focus on changing the colors of Svana’s dress from red and gold to green and gold. “This suits you much better.”

Svana attempted to will the colors back to red, but found she couldn’t overcome Loki’s own magic. “Oh, you dick.” She huffed. Svana wasn’t a master of magic like he was, so she knew trying to change the colors would be pointless. He gave her a perverse smile and began to speak but she held up a hand. “Save your perverted comments, Loki. And stop beating around the bush.” She watched as he lazily threw his pants on and continued to ignore her, or come up with a way to lie to her. “Did you all at least figure out how they got into Asgard?”

“I’m afraid that was not on Thor’s agenda.” Loki walked past her and looked out his balcony window at the lands that were his for the moment.

“A battle is always on his mind but I would assume you or one of the others would think to get that information from one of the frost giants.”

“We were a little more concerned with the number of frost giants surrounding us. No time for lunch, I’m afraid.” He replied sarcastically in way that told her he was annoyed. Which can mean she’s getting closer.

“It’s funny, because I was told Laufey informed you all that the house of Odin was full of traitors.” Svana said a matter of factly, arms folded casually. Loki’s head snapped towards her and he asked her accusingly, “You told me you never spoke to Sif.”

“I didn’t,” she said innocently, “I spoke to Fandral.” she finished.

“And for what reason do you bring this up to me? Your king?” He said the last bit to remind her of her place.

“We all know that no one would be able to sneak past Heimdall and gain entrance into Asgard without him knowing.” She took a steps toward him, his narrowed eyes never leaving hers but it didn’t phase her one bit. “And I don’t know many people who can travel between worlds or knows about portals to other worlds, my king.” She mocked, now standing chest to chest with him. “Well, except you.”

“Are you accusing your king?” he asked her lowly, looking down on her with a sneer.

“No, I’m accusing _you_ , Loki.” In an instant his hand was around her throat bringing her to him, closing the small space that was between them. Svana’s hands went to fly to his wrist but he quickly grabbed them in his other hand. She could get out of this hold, but the look in his eyes had her frozen. She could see the sneer on his lips and anger in his eyes slowly turn to a grin of mirth and malice in his eyes. “If only you figured it all out sooner.” Loki told her with the same low tone as earlier. He released her with a push and she stumbled back.

Svana rubbed her throat and looked at Loki as he kept gazing out the glass doors of the balcony, as if nothing was wrong. Well, this was probably all according to his plan so nothing was wrong for him. She agreed with him on one thing though; if only she figured it out sooner. But what would she have done if she did? Would she tell Odin, Thor, or Frigga? Would she try to change Loki’s mind?

“Loki,” her voice strong despite his hand that squeezed her throat earlier, “Why are you doing this?”

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and replied in irritation, “How many times are you going to ask me that?”

“Until you tell me. Simple equation, really.” His glare told her he didn’t appreciate her sarcasm. He turned towards her again, that gorgeous chest of his almost distracting her.

“What do you plan on doing, Svana? How do you intend to stop me?” That damned grin of his that meant he was already two steps ahead of everyone else made it’s appearance.

“I’ll stop you by doing whatever I need to do, Loki. Screaming at you or fighting you, if it’s what I’ll have to do I will.” She said fiercely, not in the mood for any of his games.

“Enlighten me as to why you’re so determined to stop me,” he challenged her.

 _Because I love you._ Svana’s breath caught in her throat at the thought. Thank God she caught herself before she said it. “Because,” she took a breath, “ I don’t want to see you ruin yourself. I’m your friend damn it, I care about you.”

“Oh, don’t be so cliche about it, woman. You sound foolish.”

“Have you heard yourself talk recently?” She rebuttled snarkily. “I’m going to stop you because you’re being ridiculous, Loki. A crown would suit you ill. And this demented quest for power of yours will surely do more harm than good, not only to yourself but to those around you. Does your mother or Thor not matter to you?” She knew better than to ask where she stood in his eyes, that’s a conversation she wasn’t sure she wanted to have. “And what would be the result of all this in the end? Power? A crown? All things that wouldn’t be worth the destruction you’ll cause, Loki! Have you ever thought about what would happen if your plan doesn’t work? You could end up dead or thrown in chains in the dungeons, who knows.”

“You speak as if you know what I’m planning on doing,” he was able to get a word in but not for long before Svana laid into him again.

“I don’t need to know nor do I want to know. I know that your plan doesn’t stop here, and considering that you’ve basically committed crimes against Asgard which is already bad, I fear what’s to come.”

Loki stared at her for a long moment. Svana was sure he was either letting her words sink in or  thinking of ways to kill her; she bet on the latter. In actuality, he was admiring her. The way she spoke at him with such ferocity and authority. The fire in her eyes and the scowl on her face truly made her a force to be reckoned with and reminded him that Svana surely was, a Queen. A Goddess. A woman he would chain to him forever.

Too bad she was an ignorant little fool at times. He smirked at her, “You beautiful little fool,” he reiterated his thoughts to her. “You think you know so much, Svana. About me, especially. It’s humorous, really.”

“Please, tell me where I’m wrong and why I’m the ignorant one here.” She demanded.

“Oh, dear heart, and ruin your bliss?” She fought the urge to slap him and let him continue. “Svana you speak from the position of someone who wouldn’t know what it’s like to be lied to your entire life.” The scowl on her face dropped and was replaced with confusion as he went on, “Why do I do this, you ask? Svana, I’m just acquiring my birth right. Acquiring what is rightfully mine. My ambition is what you call ridiculous, and I’m afraid you won’t be able to stop me like you imagine. The power, the crown, it belongs to me and I won’t accept being lied to or fooled any longer. That is not the life I accept for myself, Svana. I’m not content with being Odin’s bargaining chip like you are,”

She blinked at the verbal attack, feeling hurt that he would even say that to her knowing how she felt about it, but what did he mean he was a bargaining chip? He was just as much heir to the throne as Thor. She swallowed her emotions and let him continue, “Odin caused destruction in his path and he’s revered for it! What makes me any different? Thor, the bumbling idiot, for all his follies and idiotic plans to wage war against anyone who opposes Asgard is embraced as the future king! Frigga is the only one is this accursed realm with any sense,”

That was as much of a compliment as anyone would get from Loki. He turned his attention elsewhere, his back to her now, “As you see, dearest Svana. There’s so much more than you know.”

And so much she didn’t understand. But should she ask? It’s been so long since she saw Loki so enraged, so angry. “What do you mean you’ve been lied to your entire life?” she questioned carefully.

A dark, humorless chuckle was her answer. “Do you really want to know?”

“I asked you, didn’t I?” she snapped and he chuckled again.

“You weren’t the only one brought here to Asgard in Odin’s favor, Svana. You, however, were spared a life of lies. False promises and the like,”

She opened her mouth to ask him to just come right out with it and tell her, but felt the temperature around her drop dramatically, so sudden it threw her off. Looking at Loki to see if he felt it too, she was shocked to see his porcelain skin she just caressed minutes ago turn blue, indentations creeping onto the blue skin. He slowly tuned towards her, the green eyes now a blood red that shook her to her core. The man who stood before her was not Asgardian, but a Frost Giant.

Svana couldn’t hide her surprise, eyes wide taking in his new appearance and her mind running with questions yet she was ironically speechless. Loki took a hesitant step towards her, as if testing her reaction and expecting her to run away. His eyes widened a fraction when she took steps toward him to look at him close up. It was so unexpected he had to take a step back from her scrutinizing gaze, not yet accepting his Jotun appearance himself. His step back snapped Svana out of her trance and she attempted to speak.

“How…? How is this…” she trailed off in confusion and Loki answered her. “Apparently Laufey didn’t want me as his son no more than Odin did, but Odin saw a chance and took it. I was a baby when he brought me to Asgard, he probably had intentions of having Asgard and Jotunheim form an alliance,” his red eyes watched her as she looked at the indentations on his face, “Bargaining chip,” he reiterated.

“You’re a-”

“Monster.” he finished and her eyes snapped to his with a fierce look of disapproval.

“No, you’re nothing of the sort!” she gazed at him for a bit before looking at the way his markings swirled on his chest. Whether his chest was pale or blue, he still looked damn good. She brought her hand to his toned arm, touching the cold skin for a moment before he pulled away from her harshly.

“You’ll freeze your hand off, woman!” he reprimanded her and she rolled her eyes. Loki took note of that and would punish her later but now was not the time.

“I can control fire at my fingertips, I’m fairly certain I’ll be just fine.” He glared at her for a minute longer before allowing her to place her hand on his arm again, admiring his skin. It was not that she never saw a frost giant before, but rarely did they get this close to her due to their natural distrusting nature and obviously, because of her fire. She also spent decades seeing Loki as pale skinned and green eyed so this would take some getting used to. If he were to ever show her this form again, that is. If not then she would definitely commit his beauty as a Jotun to memory.

Svana chuckled a bit and Loki’s new red eyes stared down at her, “I’m missing the humor of this situation.”

Her chuckling increased, “I just find it funny how the Goddess of Fire became friends with a Frost Giant. Such an unlikely duo.” She traced her fingers along his cheekbones, the change of appearance not taking away from his attractiveness at all. To think he thought himself a monster. Is this what he’s been keeping to himself and been torturing himself with all this time? _Foolish man_ , She thought.

“I understand your pain more than you know,” she started softly while she stilled her hands on his cold cheeks and made sure he was looking at her, “I’ve been called a monster all my life. People hate what they don’t understand, Loki. I had to realize that long ago. Whatever Odin and Frigga’s reasoning for hiding this from you is beyond me, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re still their son. You’re still Thor’s brother and he will look at you no different in this form. You have to cease what you’re doing before it’s too late.”

Loki might have looked as if he wasn’t listening or that he was ignoring her but every word Svana ever spoke met his ears. It was beyond him how she hadn’t run away in terror, call him derogatory names or look at him like he was some sort of abomination. Svana, his dearest temptation, actually touched him. Held his face in her hands and continued to talk to him like he didn’t just reveal that he was a completely different species. If Loki was willing to subject himself to it, he would say that he was touched by her actions. He was left between thinking she was far more ignorant than he thought and wanting to allow himself to feel relief. Relief that, even though he wouldn’t admit it, she didn’t run away from him like he feared. Loki brought his hand to hers that was resting on his cheek and moved her warm touch away. “They are no family of mine. They are nothing but the fools I’ll step on to reach my goal.”

Svana took her other hand away from him, much to his dismay, and frowned at him. “Loki, you’re throwing yourself into madness.”

He stared intensely into her eyes and said with no reserve, “And I plan to take you with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's crazy and that's why we all love him.
> 
> I hope this was to everyone's liking. Feel free to comment, as I would love to know what people are thinking of the story thus far and where you all would lIke to see it go. It helps motivate me and all your views, kudos, and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone's holidays were enjoyable.
> 
> A quick thank you to everyone reading, leaving kudos, etc. It means a lot to me, so I hope you each chapter doesn't fail to please.

“Svana,” the always assertive voice of Sif called to her as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, dark hair sticking to her. Svana was just as tired as she sported her trademark armor and dark brown hair in a long thick braid down her back. The two women just finished sparring, rather intensely, for who knows how long. Earlier they acquired onlookers that now began to disperse. A few soldiers and workers in the palace would watch in hopes of being able to pick up a few moves as they usually did during their battles, if they could even be called that. There was always such a jovial nature between them as they gracefully swung at each other, throwing compliments and constructive criticism if needed. “I see you have not faltered in your battle skills.” Sif complimented, sheathing her sword.

Svana smiled at her close friend and tilted her head towards her, “Neither have you, Sif. Don’t tell me you thought I’d become weak because we haven’t had a few battles lately. Surely you know better than that.”

Sif chuckled, “I thought you might be getting too comfortable with being a princess in the palace,” she teased knowing full well how much Svana hated that.

She placed a hand to her chest in mock offense, “Now that hurts. I’ll remember that next time we’re in battle and you need me to cover your ass. I’ll be too busy worrying about palace life.”

Sif rose a brow, “‘Cover my ass’? I guess that’s another odd Midgardian phrase?”

Svana nodded with a shrug, “They aren’t that bad. Some of them, anyway. Midgard is not quite so beneath us.” She could see the look on Sif’s face. Bringing up Midgard made her worry over Thor and Svana couldn’t say she wasn’t just as worried. But she could only imagine what was going through Sif’s mind, Svana wasn’t oblivious to the feelings she held towards Thor. She did well at keeping them under wraps but not much could get pass Svana. “Sif,” she spoke, bringing her friend out of the solemn gaze she sunk into so quickly, “Thor is fine. I promise you.”

“How can you be so sure? Just because you are able to make it in that strange place doesn’t mean he will be able to.”

The two of them started a slow walk, the golden hues of the palace and pink tinged sky around them. “Do you really have such little confidence in him?”

Sif sighed, “No, that’s not it. It’s just-”

“It’s Thor. He’s bound to get into some type of trouble.”

“So you’ve been worried as well.”

“Of course I have. Who hasn’t been?”  
  


“Loki,” Sif spat out with venom. Svana couldn’t quite name the feeling she got from that. Defensive, maybe? “I have a very strong feeling that he is behind this somehow.”

It was now Svana’s turn to sigh, “I can’t say I blame you.” She honestly knew too much and absolutely nothing at the same time. She knows Loki has caused everything thus far to happen and partly understood why, but exactly what he did and what he will do is lost to her. She didn’t notice Sif’s inquisitive look.

“Svana,” she started carefully and that instantly put Svana on edge. Sif was always blunt with everything and now she’s tiptoeing around something. Svana told her with no patience, “Spit it out, Sif.”

“It seems Loki has an interest in you.”

“Now that he’s become king?”

Sif gave something remnant of a scoff. “Don’t play dumb, I mean for some years now.”

Svana wanted to bury her head in water and scream in frustration at the fact that everyone and their mother (i.e. Frigga) thought, well, knew, that Loki had an interest in her. For God’s sake, she was just finding out about it herself recently!

“Be honest with me, dear friend. What are your feelings towards him?”

A humorless laugh was the answer she got. The fire goddess shook her head, “Sif, if I knew I would tell you. I honestly would.” Svana glanced at the setting sun, as if looking for the power to express some type of feelings about that bastard. Honestly if she couldn’t talk to Sif about it, who else would she go to? Thor, of course, but he thinks his brother can do no wrong. Not to mention he’s currently banished. “But I can say this,” she began and Sif looked at her curiously, “I still stand by what I believe is right. I’d stand by Thor and the rest of you in battle despite what I feel for Loki. My judgement will not be clouded because of some emotions I can’t even name.”

It was silent for a few moments before Sif flashed a small smile at her, “That surely answers my question. I expected you to say something like that, but honestly, was quite afraid you wouldn’t. But Svana,” she took on a more serious tone, “you’re sending yourself down a tumultuous  path.”

“I’m well aware, Sif. I’m all too aware.” The fact that it didn’t seem to bother her may have been her first sign that she was already descending into madness. A blissful madness, she decided despite the fact that she knew it was all a lie. Sif saw her friend about to begin an inner battle with herself and spoke, “Let us go find the Warriors Three. You have not seen them lately and we would all like to discuss a way to bring Thor home. We need all the help we can get.”

Svana gave the warrior goddess a thankful smile. “Are you telling me you all plan on disobeying the current king?”

“Are you planning on stopping us?” Sif questioned with a bit of hostility, still unsure of how Loki’s involvement in Svana’s heart would affect her judgement. It’s quite easy for one to say one thing and do something completely different. Svana could easily think her head is on straight but before she knew it, be acting on behalf of that bastard. Sif didn’t quite hate Loki, but he was never in her good graces and never would be. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t bothered by Svana’s interest in the trickster.

“No, I’m planning on helping you. Who better to offer a distraction while you all bring home the rightful king?” Svana spoke with a mischievousness that could rival Loki’s. And at that, Sif’s worries were quelled. She smiled good naturedly; Svana was still indeed, the fire goddess she has always been regardless of Loki’s involvement. They could depend on her and that set her at ease slightly. There was still a worry in the back of Sif’s mind that Svana would come out of this broken and give Sif even more reason to dislike Loki.  

****  
  
  


Svana stood with Sif and the Warriors Three in Heimdall’s Observatory. The man truly could see and hear all and summoned them after gaining knowledge of their plans to retrieve Thor. Right when they had settled on Svana using the abilities she inherited from her father to allow them to travel between worlds, a guard came in saying that Heimdall wanted to see them. None of them knew what to expect. Would he really tell Loki of their conspiracy? Loki would execute the highest punishment for treason he could possibly think of. And Svana didn’t even want to think of what he’d do to her. She doubted it would be a sweet sexual punishment; his fury would have no room for that.

Though, as Heimdall praised their treacherous plans all those thoughts went out the window…

They all exchanged confused glances as he walked out. Then Sif caught on, seeing he left his sword stuck in the control panel. Svana chuckled, “He’s just as tricky as the rest of us.”

Sif began to open the Bifrost and Fandral gently grabbed Svana’s arm. “Come now, don’t want to miss out on all the fun do you?”

“As much fun as I’m sure it would be, someone needs to be here in case our king decides to interfere.”

Volstagg hummed in agreement, “She’s right. Though we’d have a much easier time with you leading us around Midgard to find Thor.”

“I’m sure he’s caused a commotion somewhere. Follow his trail of destruction. Or Hogun,” she tipped her head in the reasonable mans direction, “he’s great with directions.”

“Yeah but he’s no fun!” Fandral complained. Hogun gave him his trademark blank stare before turning to Svana and bowing, being more formal than she ever felt comfortable with. He spoke, “I assure you I will do my best, Lady Svana.”

“I’m sure you will but please, Hogun. Stop being so damn formal.” Before he could object or before Fandral could jump in she shooed them, “Hurry up and go! Loki’s bound to notice the Bifrost has been activated. You all have my blessings.” With that, Asgard’s fiercest went through the Bifrost on a mission to bring back the rightful king and her dear friend. She sighed heavily as they disappeared. How was she supposed to look Loki in the face knowing that she’s helped her friends dethrone him? In theory, it wouldn’t be that hard since the throne is doing him no good and she’s technically doing him a favor. But she knew he wouldn’t see it that way. She also knew the longer she stood in the observatory, the more she was stalling facing him. The man that made her heart do things it wasn’t meant to, made her skin tingle with just a smirk and the dark look in his green eyes, made love to her so thoroughly every other man would pale in comparison.

****  
  
  


Svana frantically ran up and down the halls of the palace. She went to the throne and Loki’s chamber over twenty minutes ago and she had yet to find him. And she was certain he was aware the Bifrost had been activated. Either he was avoiding her or doing something sinister; more than likely a combination of both. Svana couldn’t allow anything to happen to Sif and the Warriors while she was supposed to be keeping Loki off their trail as best she can and ensure Thor returns to Asgard. She was also worried about the fact she hasn’t run into Heimdall yet. There were so many things going through her mind at once but she had to stay focused on finding Loki. Thankful she wasn’t wearing a dress to slow her down, she picked up her pace through the halls. Passing an intersection, she was suddenly grabbed and thrown against the wall, hands slamming themselves on either side of her head to cage her between a hard body she became more familiar with over the last few days.

“Wench,” he gritted out. Svana’s vision evened out and she took in his appearance. Clad in full body armor, he looked imposing and his narrowed gaze added to it. “You seem to be in a hurry, dear heart. Whatever for?” he mockingly asked. She was not very fond of this side of Loki but was definitely familiar with it. Maybe it’s best not to get used to the gentler side he showed her periodically.

“May I asked why you manhandled me?” She snapped.

“You didn’t seem to mind it when I was making you scream in pleasure.”

She huffed irritably, realizing this was not the time for their childish banter. “Loki, where’s Heimdall?” A cruel grin answered her and sent ripples of worry through her.

“He’s a bit preoccupied at the moment. As you are about to be so you no longer get in my way. Your involvement with this treason won’t be ignored.”

It was safe to assume Loki had ears all over the place and that was how he knew she was involved, or he was just smart enough to put the pieces together. “Treason? Loki you are the last person to speak about treason!”

He glared at her, “I am the King, you and your little friends conspiring against me-”

“Oh, shut up Loki!” She spat, “You are not King! Thor is! When will you stop living in this little delusional world of yours? You can’t blame everything on your daddy issues and expect a throne to make it all better! That is not what you want! What you want is acceptance and you’re too blind and ignorant to see this is not the way to-”

His large hand tightly on her throat silenced her, but didn’t stop her anger towards him. She quickly brought her arm over the one that choked her and elbowed him hard enough for him to stumble back and release her. She quickly inhaled and they caught each others eyes, both burning with determination and fury.

“You’re smarter than this, Loki.” she rasped out as he quickly recovered from their little row and stood full height, his heated glare not softening in the least like it usually would for her. And just maybe a small part of her noticed that and cringed slightly in hurt, but to hell with that right now. Svana had to try and get through to him before things got even worse, because for all she knew this could be the last time she spoke to him with things as hectic as they are right now.

“I don’t want to see you suffer, but if you don’t stop this now it’ll be what you deserve.”

“You don’t want to see me suffer? Is that why you’re so hellbent on returning Thor to the throne?”

“Stop doing that! Playing the victim, it’s weak, Loki!”

That hit something in him as he seemed to still for a beat. Svana was honestly surprised he hadn’t pulled out his daggers and swung at her. She sighed heavily. Maybe yelling and screaming at him wouldn't help this at all. But honestly what would at this point? “Loki, if you continue this you’ll surely be banished or sent to rot in the dungeons for all eternity. Any hope for a throne or any royal standing will be stripped from you. You’ll no longer be able to see your mother or Thor.” She wanted to add herself to that sentence but thought better of it. Her voice grew soft, revealing just how fragile she was feeling despite all the fight she put up, “It would pain me to see you suffer like that, Loki. Imagine what it would do to your family. And you’re doing all this for what? The approval of an old man who isn’t even your father? For a simple throne? I just,” Svana trailed off and looked down, feeling that all her rambling was going nowhere and feeling her emotions exhaust her. “I just don’t understand.”

Tired of wasting her breath and fighting what seemed to be a battle with Loki she would never win, Svana leaned against the wall and kept her eyes downcast. She didn’t want to look and see his eyes judging her, looking at her as if she was a waste of the new king’s time. She didn’t know why she was fighting so hard against him, against what he was doing. It wasn’t just the obvious, that over the years he’s become dear to her in some insufferable but familiar way. It went deeper than that and Svana was afraid to see just how deep it really went.

Loki stared at the resilient woman before him. For all her wit and intelligence, the woman just didn’t know when to quit. She could also be very dense. Not long ago she stood before him telling him that she knew him well, and now she stands here not understanding or seeing. Loki knows that his ambitions might be what a few would consider extreme and he felt no shame or wrong in that. In fact, it made him even more driven. Svana should know that her- how should he put it? Her determination, would not win out against his ambitions. She’s the very creature that’s driven him to a madness he’s never known; lust, sentiment, emotions. Not that he minded the first one much but the other two were just ghastly. Yet, this bronze beauty was able to cast a spell on him and that’s as far as he would allow Svana to go. She won his mind, always secretly in the back of his thoughts or in his dreams uninvited. Perhaps she even won a place in his demented soul, but he would not allow her to win over his ambitions. To stop him from claiming what is rightfully his and what he’s been denied for years.

But for all the same reasons he just bitterly listed, he stepped forward and brought Svana into his arms.

Svana felt his cool armor against her and didn’t know how to react. She didn’t want to return the embrace because things were not okay, this wasn’t a moment for hugs to just magically make everything seem right. But more so because his arms felt different, felt wrong… as if it was a sort of goodbye and she wouldn’t be a part of that. Loki placed his chin atop her dark brown hair and played with the end of her braid.

“Foolish Svana,” his favorite nickname for her, “You think you know so much.”

“Look who’s talking,” she shot back into his chest and tried to get away from his embrace but he held her tighter. She placed her hands on his chest intending to push him, but they seemed to make the decision to just rest there on their own.

“You think you understand what I want and say you don’t want me to suffer. But it’s evident to me that you’re still quite confused on the matter. If you knew anything as much as you talked, perhaps you could see that what I desire most has been eluding me for years now,”

Svana rested her head on her hands, not knowing what more to do at this point than listen.

“What I want is to never have your eyes look at me this way again. I would suffer if I had anything other than your incessant talking.”

Loki was a god, but even a god could break from the knowledge of putting pain in the eyes of his lover.

Svana smirked, despite the situation. She was sure that was as close as he could ever be to being nice and saying how he felt about her. The smirk faded soon, though. As much as she wanted everything to be okay, to just take him back to the bed and pretend none of this ever happened, it just wouldn’t be that simple. Nothing would ever be simple with them; not that it was before. Now it’s even worse. She lifted her head from him and stared at him solemnly.

“Loki,” she began with an emotionless tone, “You do realize that nothing will change. I can’t stand by you and all your madness. My duty as a goddess is to protect others. I was brought to Asgard to defend it. I protect the Nine Realms along with your brother. Nothing will change that now.”

He stared at her for what seemed like hours, unblinking and analyzing her. Her posture was strong and rigid, her head held to meet his eye straight on. Not a sign of fear or faltering; Svana switched from the caring friend he had for years to the fierce warrior she’d always been under. And for some odd reason, Loki felt a twinge of excitement. Exhilaration humming through his veins. He cracked a smirk at his dearest temptation, knowing this would be the moment she decided he was an enemy and he couldn’t wait to capture Svana once again and leave her trapped in his arms. Regardless of if she branded him a friend or enemy, she would learn that she belonged to him and with him. Loki would make sure of that.

“Dear heart, I look forward to your attempts to stop me.” He reached his hand out to grab the necklace he gave her that she still wore. It did his heart some good knowing she held on to it, and a part of him hoped that she would continue to do so now that they were at odds now more than ever. The wretched things this woman did to his heart. Truly, it was unforgivable.

Svana considered taking off the necklace he was admiring on her neck and returning it to him, but to be frank, she didn’t want to lose the last piece of friendship she had with him. The last thing that symbolized his feelings for her were at one point, somewhat good and not distorted with mad ambitions to something that wouldn’t even benefit him. But damn her emotions and his, it was clear that from this point on, Loki was too far gone and would now stand against the very things she sworn to protect. _So be it_ , she thought with finality and made a move to reach for the sword she used to spar with Sif earlier.

But Loki, as always, was one step ahead of her and knew her all too well. As Svana made the attempt to grab the sword, her body froze and her world started to go dark. He knew she would attack and started his damn magic before she even knew she would attack! “Son of a bitch,” she murmured sleepily. She couldn’t think quick enough to counteract the spell, his magic always superior to the little she’s learned. Feeling her body shut down, Svana started to descend but Loki caught her with ease. Before closing her eyes she caught Loki’s once more. A small twinge of something she couldn’t name were in those mysterious depths. “Sleep well, Svana.” He bid her, and yet, it didn’t sound mocking but more of genuine wish for her to have a peaceful slumber.

She closed her eyes, but before succumbing got out one last jab. “Damn you, Loki.” And her world went dark.

  
Loki smirked fondly at the goddess in his arms. Yes, his Svana would surely put up a fight. And though he hated to depart from her like this, he was certain he’d be seeing more of her soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to say a quick thank you to everyone who bookmarks and leaves kudos! And of course, to those reading as well. It keeps me going, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Svana awoke with a start and jolted out of bed. She whipped her head around quickly, eyes scrutinizing her surroundings. She wasn’t in a bed when she went unconscious. Certainly not in Loki’s chambers either.

 

_Loki._

 

Her mind and body shifted into gear and she launched herself out of his bed and to the door. She threw the grand doors open only to be grabbed around the arm by a soldier standing guard. Unfortunately for him, Svana’s reflexes were on high alert and she whirled her free arm around to land a solid punch in the face. Only after the man was on the ground in pain and another guard held his hands out to her beseechingly did she realize what she had done. Svana gasped and reached down to the man, “Forgive me! You startled me in my rush to figure out what the hell is going on.” She also thought they might have had orders from Loki to keep her in that room, which made her slightly okay with punching the man who was now sporting a very bloody nose. She helped him up, bowing her head to reiterate her apologies and some of her curly hair fell in her face. Her braid must have come unraveled in her sleep, so now she’s running around looking mad. She turned her attention to the other guard, “So, tell me why you’re guarding this door.”

 

“The King told us to, Lady Svana.”

 

She sneered; so she was right. The guard continued, “A few days ago he  told us to stand watch until you awoke, and now we’re to take you-”

 

“A few days ago?” She snapped with confusion. The guard nodded carefully, afraid of what she might do and Svana caught onto it. The last thing she wanted was to put fear in anyone’s heart, but she’ll ignore that for now. “How long have I been asleep?” she asked more gently.   
  


“Since the return of Thor, about 3 days, Lady Svana.”

 

She smiled brightly, “Thor has returned?” she exclaimed and the guard with the bloody nose nodded. He tried speaking, “And now we’re to take you to see him.” He spat out blood and cringed.

 

“I’m still really sorry about that,” Svana said again and the guard bowed his head while telling her he was fine. The other guard began to lead her away from Loki’s chamber and towards his brother’s which wasn't far away. “So, wait. When you said the king told you to watch over me-”

 

“We were referring to King Odin.” He finished for her, but it still left her confused.

 

“Why has Thor not become king? Too much chaos has ensued?”

 

He nodded, “As far as we know, my Lady. But we are guards and do not know much.” They arrived at Thor’s door in no time, she supposed she could very well ask the big lugg herself. Nodding and giving her thanks to the guard, she knocked on the door. A million questions were buzzing around in her head, but she was honestly too excited to care and more excited to see her friend.

 

The door opened, revealing the huge blondie and his grin when he saw her caused her to hug him instantly. “Thor! You were able to survive Midgard I see.”

 

He returned the hug fully and gave a deep laugh, “It is an interesting place. I think I see now why you travel there so much.” They released each other and Thor all but pulled her into his chambers. He closed the door and she could feel the slight shift in the air, as if it wasn’t going to be all smiles like she hoped it would be. Surely the elephant in the room was Loki and his whereabouts, but Svana didn’t want to hear any of it. At least not yet, she’d much rather focus on Thor and what happened while she was unconscious.

 

“Svana,” he started hesitantly and she knew he was going to talk about his brother. She held up a hand and shook her head.

 

“Thor, please. I’m in no position to ask favors of you, but it would do me well if we could just sit and discuss your little trip to Midgard.” She tried to joke. He gave her a small but sad smile, knowing she was trying to avoid talking about Loki as much as she could.

They sat and Thor alerted her to the past events; Odin was in the Odinsleep and sitting on the throne again. Thor turned down the crown in favor of not being quite ready for it yet and having to restore order between Asgard and Jotunheim. Everyone, for the most part, was well and fine. Sif and the Warriors vowed on her behalf to Odin when asked about her involvement with Loki. She would still have to speak to him, but they, as well as Heimdall, were able to speak well enough to convince the Allfather that she was innocent.

 

“Did you meet any interesting people on Midgard? I definitely have, many times.” Svana sat back in her chair and let out a fond chuckle, remembering the few Midgardians she met on her last trip. “I met a man of iron. Rough around the edges, but a good heart. I suppose.”

 

Thor cocked his head to the side with a disbelieving smile, “A man of iron? Surely he’s a warrior to Midgard then?”

 

“He doesn’t like to be called a hero, but he is there when Midgard is in need. I’ve battled alongside him, he’s quite formidable when his head isn’t in his ass.” They shared another laugh and Thor mentioned how he would love to meet him one day. He fidgeted a bit, uncharacteristic for the always confident thunder god. He cleared his throat, “I have met someone of interest during my time on Midgard.”

 

“Oh? Do tell, don’t keep secrets my friend.”

 

A large smile graced his features, “Her name is Jane.” The way he spoke her name with such care and fragility told Svana that her friend was smitten. “She’s a scientist of Midgard. A brilliant one at that!”

 

Svana smiled, feeling light in her heart seeing Thor in love. Of all the women he could have picked, it was a Midgardian that snatched his heart and as he continued to ramble on about her, he wouldn’t be forgetting about her anytime soon. “I hope to meet her. She sounds like a lovely woman. She has to be something to have you so starry eyed by just talking about her.” Svana teased and Thor’s smile got even bigger if that was possible.

 

“She means more to me than I can express. I never thought I would fall in love on Midgard, Svana. Especially at a time like this.”

 

She nodded in understanding, “We don’t get to pick when it comes to love. Not even us gods or goddesses.” Her voice was more melancholy than what she intended, her heart and mind not letting her forget the man she begrudgingly fell for. Thor seemed to pick up on it and sighed.

 

“Svana, my friend, there’s something I need to tell you,”

 

“If it’s about your brother then please, spare me. I’ve had my fill of him.”

 

Thor leaned forward and placed a heavy hand on her knee in comfort and suddenly the conversation became more serious than what she wanted it to be. His eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. He looked as though he was suffering just from thinking about Loki. Svana furrowed her eyes, both worried and confused. “Thor, what is it-”

 

“Loki, is dead.”

 

Suddenly, her world became nothing with those few simple words. There was no sound, no sight, no movement, nothing but the piercing silence in her mind and heart.

 

\--------------

 

Days later, Thor found himself standing beside his mother who stared out the grand window of the library without really seeing. She was mourning, bringing herself to the library everyday and trying to hold in her tears. Frigga knew as well as Thor that Loki frequented the library, coming here every day wouldn’t help her heal.

 

“I miss him, Thor.” she spoke, startling him from his thoughts. He sat down next to his mother and placed a hand on hers that she instantly grasped for support.

 

“I do as well, mother. But coming in here everyday where his presence still lingers will not help you heal.”

 

She sighed and shook her head, not understanding why she was torturing herself. “I know, I know. We both know your brother wouldn’t think highly of us walking around this way; as if we’ve been defeated.”

 

“It is how you feel when you have lost someone. But you’re correct mother. Loki wouldn’t want us grieving so ‘pathetically’ as he would put it.” They chuckled a bit together and Thor patted her hand reassuringly. He, as well as his father, would be here for Frigga to talk to but the kingdom has to learn to move forward from the tragedy. Frigga sighed once and looked to her son, “How is she?”

 

“We haven’t heard from her since she left for Vanaheim. I trust her father will tell us if something is wrong.”

 

Frigga nodded, not surprised that Svana chose to go to Vanaheim instead of Alfheim where her mother resides in a comfortable palace of her own. “I spoke to her the day she left. She was so broken, so devastated.”

 

“She was unresponsive after I told her of Loki’s fate. Svana is suffering just as much as the family is. She is family.”

 

“She’s more than that, my son. The way her eyes lit up when Loki was around and how dull and lifeless they are now that he’s gone, it’s devastatingly clear how she felt about him.”

 

Thor nodded solemnly, remembering how Svana basically shut down in front of him that day. She even stopped breathing for a bit, not hearing his calls or anything.

 

_“He’s dead.” she stated, more than asked, in a tiny voice he could barely hear._

_Thor nodded, “He refused to let us help him from the Bifrost and he fell… He let go...”_

_Svana’s brown eyes stared at him, shattered as two tears rolled down her brown cheeks._  

 

Thor was certain she didn’t even feel she was crying, either.

 

\-------------------------

 

Svana lay in her bed, grateful to be in her old home again. Despite the mistrusting glances, the harsh whispers that still came her way from the people of Vanaheim, she was home. Home was perfect when she had her father and it was exactly what she needed right now. She pulled the pillow closer to her chest as she lay on her side, staring out the window. She could almost feel his arm draped around her waist again. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes but she blinked them away.

 

A soft knocking on her door followed by footsteps met her ears. Her father, came around to her side and sat down. Tall and widely built, the crinkles on his almond eyes showed as he smiled down at her softly. “How’s my girl doing?”

 

His low, bass like voice was always a comfort to her. “I’ve been better, but I won’t complain.”

 

“You know there’s nothing wrong with complaining, sweetheart.” He patted her hair softly, “Just like there’s nothing wrong with crying.”

 

When she arrived a few days ago, she didn’t say anything when she saw her father. Just threw herself on him and tried her hardest not to cry. A few tears slipped out but he didn’t press the issue, all he needed to see was that his child needed their parent.

 

Svana sat up and inched closer to her father, looking down at the ground with tired eyes. She hasn’t even been able to sleep, the bastard haunted her dreams just like he did when he was alive.

 

Her heart tugged painfully.

 

_When he was alive…_  she replayed in her mind.

 

Her father brought a heavy arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “You know, you get all that hair on the top of your head from me.”

 

Svana cracked a small smile, “Father, you’re bald.” she said in a hoarse voice. She wasn’t speaking much and when she could, she screamed into her pillow as a catharsis.

 

“I used to have hair once!”

 

“Father for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never had hair.”

 

“Shut up. I just needed to get my angel talking to me for a bit. You come in my house all uninvited and don’t even sit and talk with me.” He joked and she laughed a bit, not knowing how much relief flooded through her father at the sound. A few moments of silence passed, her head resting on her fathers shoulder before she said softly, “I’m ready to talk now.”

 

He gave her a reassuring squeeze, “I’m listening, baby.” And he gave her the floor.

 

Minutes passed before she was able to bring herself to say it, “Loki is dead.” She felt a punch in the stomach with every word. Her father nodded, “I know. All the Nine Realms know.”

 

Svana took in a deep breath, “Father,” her voice wavering, “He’s dead.” she repeated, tears beginning to leak. Her father rubbed her arm and let her get her sniffles out, not saying a word. His own heart was breaking all the while, but he had to be there for his daughter. A parents job was never over, and once he figures out how he can help, nothing would stop him.

 

“While in Asgard,” she tearfully choked out, not bothering to hide the tears anymore, “I fell in love.” She took a moment to cry and catch her voice again, but she didn’t need to say anymore. Her father understood fully and now, wasn’t sure what he could do to help Svana besides hold her.

 

Svana broke, her wounded cries and tears now free. She spoke through her misery, “I fell in love and he’s dead. The man I love is dead, now.”

 

No matter how she worded it, it all hurt the same.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to say, this is one of my favorite chapters and I hope you all enjoy it as well!

Svana smiled wider than she did in a while now at the children who were playing in the fields next to her father's garden. They were so full of energy and happiness, it was tangible. The little boys were roughhousing and their sister, who seemed content with making flower crowns, would make her way over to Svana as she sat in the garden swing and offer her crowns, the little boys sometimes daring each other to hand Svana a flower, blushing furiously while the other one snickered. The adorableness was impossible not to smile at. 

Svana, though some found it hard to believe, adored children and hoped to have her own one day. They were so bright eyed and curious, innocent and unassuming. Even as they grew older, there was still so much for them to learn and to watch them develop into a person was an amazing thing, she felt. Sitting out here with these young children, she was reminded of her wish for a family. She was also reminded, by the children’s parents, that she still wasn’t exactly welcomed with warm arms. The mother and father that lived a few minutes away would eye Svana closely as they sat on their porch. She remembered them all too well.

_We’re living next door to some… Some fire demon!_ The name ‘fire demon’ being their favorite for her growing up. But what was the point in still being hurt over something that happened so long ago? Obviously, they still felt that way towards her but maybe not as intensely, seeing as they let their children wander over to her continuously and entertain their childish conversation. Still, their eyes were akin to a hawks. 

Children were blind to any differences, and it was beautiful. If you smiled at them, you were no different than them and that was just fine. These children would hopefully not be polluted with their parents negative thoughts towards Svana and her abilities, or anyone that was different than them. If she were to ever have children of her own, she wouldn’t want to expose them to the prejudices she faced and would do her best to protect them. Although, Svana couldn’t see herself bearing anyone’s child that didn't belong to Loki.

Who’s been dead for about a month now. 

She returned to Asgard for the funeral service, to mourn but after it was done she immediately returned home. She made it clear that if Asgard needed her to defend, have Heimdall summon her and she will do her duty. 

But there was nothing more she wanted than to be home, just for a bit. Staying in the palace, in Asgard rather, reminded her of too much and though she didn’t plan on spending all her time mourning, she also wanted to go at her own pace. Realizing you’re in love with someone who then goes on to cause havoc and then dies takes a toll on you.

The little girl ran up to Svana again, asking whether the next crown should be made of some yellow flowers she found or white ones mixed with yellow. The girl was easily about six years old, her olive skin and deep brown eyes made her an absolute doll. She held flowers in both hands and waited anxiously for Svana’s input.

“Well,” Svana started with a kind smile, “Why not make a white one? I noticed you haven’t made one yet, and white is a color of purity, innocence. Beauty, even. I think that’d be the perfect crown for you.” The girl smiled and brought her hands to her face, blushing bashfully. 

_Damn it, why is this child so adorable? It hurts how adorable she is._ Svana thought, but knew that the positive energy the children brought around her was something she needed.

The little girl spoke, “Do you really think so? You’re the goddess, after all, not me.”

“Any girl can look and feel like a goddess. It takes much more than power.” She could have sworn she gave a similar mantra to Loki once or twice. The child smiled happily and plopped on the swing next to Svana. The little girl couldn’t see, but Svana noticed her parents look of distress, the mother putting a hand to the husband's arm. A slight anger poked at Svana, but it was more so annoyance. What did they possibly think she would do to this little girl? 

“What’s it like being a goddess?” The little girl asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

“It’s not always fun, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“My name is Iris, I forgot to tell you that.” The girl, now known as Iris told her suddenly, as if she was afraid she would forget to say it again.

“Iris? What a beautiful and unusual name.” Svana was sure she heard that name on Midgard before. Actually, she knew that name quite well. “Do you know why your parents named you that?”

“Mommy says it’s the name of a flower on Mid… Midgard?” she ended with uncertainty and Svana nodded.

“They’re right. Though I’ve been to Midgard many times and I know there’s a bit more to your name than that.”

Iris’s eyes grew wide with wonder, “Can you tell me please? What’s Midgard like?” She asked in a rush.

Svana turned toward Iris, as if about to tell her a secret and Iris was all in, turning around and folding her legs Indian style so she can scoot in closer and listen. “Well, it comes from a very old language of Midgard that’s still spoken today. They call it Greek. I was around when it was a big thing,”

“You’re old,” Iris chuckled out.

“Hey, shut up. Anyway, a very long time ago, there was a goddess named Iris.” Cue her gasping excitedly, “She was the goddess of the rainbow. I’m sure you’ve seen how gorgeous and bright rainbows are.” Iris nodded frantically. Svana smiled, “Well, turns out you’re named after a beautiful goddess. And just like I told you earlier, any girl can be a goddess if she wants. Looks like you already have the name for it.”

Iris squealed happily, “I’m named after a beautiful goddess! No wonder I really like rainbows!” 

Svana let out a full fledged laugh at that. Leave it to kids to rationalize things in whatever silly way they can. Iris jumped off the swing for what seemed like a few seconds before returning to her position, a basket of white flowers in her hand. “Do you mind if I sit with you and make flower crowns?”

“Of course not, Iris. If you ever see me around you’re more than welcome to come to me.”

“Yay! You’re really nice to me,” she began working on a crown, “and my brothers can get boring after a while. All they like are boy things.” She said with disgust.

Svana rose a brow humorously, “And what exactly are boy things?”

“You know, like sword fighting and stuff!”

“Hey, sword fighting is cool.” Svana defended the boys and Iris blew her off with a “nah,” and continued to work on the flower crown. To think, Svana actually wanted to have one of these little creatures one day. 

Iris’s brothers didn’t seemed fazed by much and continued to play fight. The scene was reminiscent to when she was growing up with Thor and Loki. Of course, she’d be in the fight with them. Mostly Loki because she just plain did not like Loki for a little while, but obviously that changed. Iris held up her flower crown in glee,

“I finished the first one!”

“That was quick,” Svana mused, “You’re making more than one?”

She nodded so fast Svana was scared her little body couldn’t take it, “You’re a goddess, so you deserve one too!” Svana smiled warmly and before she could respond to her kindness, an annoyed female voice interrupted.

“Iris! She is no goddess, she’s a demon!”

And just like that, Svana’s mood changed. She dragged her eyes to her approaching parents, both with looks of fear and irritation on their faces. Why would they insist on doing this now? Could their harsh judgement not wait until their child was away so she wouldn’t have to hear it? The mother, hair speckled with gray and black in a low ponytail, walked up to Svana, though her husband kept his distance. 

She glared down at Svana, “I will not have you poisoning my child with your lies, demon!”

The fire goddess merely sighed. There was nothing to say to them she or her father hadn’t said to them when they called her such things when she was younger, and she didn’t want to argue in front of Iris, let alone with her parents. The woman continued,

“Nothing to say?! I swear if you’ve done anything to my little Iris-”

“Why have you returned, demon!” The father bellowed, flinching when Svana snapped her eyes to his. It’s amazing how much fear they felt from a woman who was just sitting on a bench with flower crowns. “We were fine without you! Have you come to kill us?!”

“She’s come for our children!” The mother joined in. At this point, the two boys stopped their playing and walked up to their father curiously. “Well don’t think we aren’t onto you!”

Just as Svana was about to stand and turn her back to the ignorance, Iris spoke up in a voice loud enough to surprise Iris herself. “Stop it! Why are you saying these things to her? She’s nice, she hasn’t hurt anybody!”

The mother kneeled to her child and grabbed her hands sympathetically, “Oh sweet child, she’s just taking advantage of your innocence.”

“But she hasn’t done anything,” one of the little boys spoke up from behind their father. He was short, and had a timid voice to match. “We were here playing and she doesn’t seem like she'll hurt us.”

“You children know nothing.” The father huffed, pushing his son back behind him.

Iris turned to Svana with wide, hopeful eyes, “You aren’t a demon, are you? You’re a goddess, right?”

Her mother snapped, “Damn it Iris, she is not-”

“I am the Fire Goddess.” Svana spoke sternly, eyeing down Iris’s mother hard. “Your parents, however, never believed me.”

“But why not?” Iris asked.

“They’re silly.” Svana said simply, deciding that would be much easier to say than ‘your parents are fucking idiots’.

The father almost reeled back in disbelief, “You control powers of Hel! That is no glory, nothing good or pure! Do not tell our child your lies!”

“Father, stop!” Iris glared at him and Svana looked at the both of her parents disapprovingly before standing up, making the two stumble back.

“You two are upsetting your children. Don’t you think you can control your hate for me for their sake?”

“We are protecting them!” The mother screeched and the father nodded dumbly, afraid Svana might set them on fire alive or something.

Although, she very well could. 

She shook her head, and looked to Iris, “I won’t disobey your parents wishes and continue to be around you, Iris. It seems they aren’t happy with that.”

Iris poked her lip out in a pout and Svana would be damned if that didn’t touch her heart. Svana smiled at her sadly, “Remember what I told you; any woman can be a goddess.”

That seemed to lift her spirits up, “Just like you?” Her mother and father gasped her name in shock, upset she still believed Svana was a goddess.

Svana smirked at their reaction and also because Iris clearly had a mind of her own at such a young age, able to call out her parents bull. “Just like me.” Svana told her, and walked away towards her father’s cottage. It was only maybe a five minute walk, and she could already see her fathers tall figure looming at the door. She smiled at him, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Even though Svana was grown and has surely proven her worth to the Nine Realms, she was still affected by the ridicule that would probably never stop coming her way. 

Her father sat on their stone steps, motioning for her to join him. “I heard what happened over there.”

Svana sighed irritably as she plopped down next to him. “Please, don’t give me a lecture. I’m a little too old for the ‘sticks and stones may break my bones’ talk. It was nothing, Father.”

He gave a robust chuckle, “Excuse me for trying to be a father. Maybe I just wanted to gossip with my little girl.”

Svana made a face, “Father, that’s weird. You’re too old for gossip. And nothing even happens out here!”

He ignored her and said plainly, “I gave them the name for their daughter.” Svana looked at him with surprise and he continued, “One of my trips to Midgard, I happen to hear the name and told them about how beautiful I thought it was. I wanted to name you that but your mother refused.”

“It wouldn’t make sense to name a fire goddess after a rainbow goddess,” she said with a small laugh.

“If only that was her argument. She was just disgusted with the fact that it’s a Midgardian name. You know how your mother is.” 

Boy, did Svana know. “How is she, by the way?” She asked offhandedly.

“Alive and well. Still planning on getting you back to Alfheim and marry you off, last I spoke to her.”

Svana sighed, “I don’t plan on visiting her any time soon. She made it very clear that she didn’t approve of the life I chose to live. Plus, after I leave here I’ve decided I need to visit Midgard for a while. I’m not quite ready to return to Asgard, yet.” She said mournfully and her father nodded. 

“No worries on seeing your mother there,” he joked and Svana scoffed, remembering her mother's scornful face when she last saw her maybe a century ago. “It doesn’t matter to me, I’m more than happy being a warrior instead of a ruler.”

Her father was quiet for a few beats and admitted softly, “Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision to send you off to Asgard.” She whipped her head to him with furrowed brows and he elaborated, “My only daughter in a strange land, surrounded by men and women who were much stronger and could do whatever they wanted to you,” he shifted his eyes at her, “Don’t think that those things didn’t cross my mind, baby girl. I was terrified, not knowing that you were okay and having to wait for another letter from you.”

Svana brought her knees together and laid her head on them, “As you see, I turned out to be just fine.”

“You cried so hard the day they took you from me.” Her father now spoke with a far off tone, reliving the experience. “Well, the day I sent you off. I can’t pretend I didn’t make that decision.”

“But I made the decision to stay, Father. I was free to leave at any time.”

He sighed and shrugged. “That doesn’t change the fact that I sent my little girl away from home. That I took you from your mother in Alfheim-”

“I never wanted to stay with her. Either you were going to bring me home or I was going to run away. I couldn’t live a life where all that mattered was if I was good enough for a man. If I looked and acted in a delicate, fragile way. That was never going to work and she knew it.” Svana’s tone was bitter, but just the thought of it all made her feel as such. “I understand why I needed to go to Asgard, father. I do.” She assured him.

“You’re a goddess,” he spoke as if still trying to wrap his head around it, “I couldn’t let you go through life with no skills to defend yourself. People would have taken advantage of how naive you would’ve been, Svana. And people like them,” he threw a hand in disgust towards the neighbors, “would have conspired to murder you. And your mother knew this! She just wanted to hole you up in a palace and keep you protected by guards and a husband that would never be worthy of you.” Despite Svana reassuring her father, he still felt the need to explain his motives. She never knew how much worry it all caused him, but leave it to her father to maintain a strong facade through it all. She’d like to think he’s where she got that trait from. 

“I just couldn’t let that happen,” he said with another sigh. “Not to my daughter. There are strong forces outside this world that would have come after you, monsters that I’ve seen and battled in my own lifetime.” He looked at her with a sad smile, “I just don’t think you understand how much power you really have, Svana.”

She shrugged and her father laughed heartily, “That’s your reaction? Just a simple shrug?”

She smiled, “I’m well aware of all the threats that are after me, father. I’m a grown woman, I am an excellent warrior, I’m more than able to defend myself. I’m not immortal like the humans think we are, I know this. I’m not as naive as mother would have had me to be.” She stood up and stretched. “When such evil comes my way, I’ll do what I’ve been doing; I’ll fight. I’ll fight to protect myself just as I have fought to protect Asgard, the Nine Realms, hell even Midgard from time to time. You instilled good morals and ethics before I left. I never forgot them.”

Her father’s smile was wider than what she’s seen in years and the tears that pricked from his eyes made her heart swell. He stood and held her in a tight hug and she returned it. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered. 

Svana’s face felt like exploding from smiling so wide. Her father was an amazing man and only he was able to bring her out of the sad funk she’s been in for a while now. To hear that she could at least make one of her parents proud, that she still had one of them in her corner, made her being fill with gratitude. 

After a few more precious moments, they separated and began to make their way into the quaint house. “I have to ask you, Svana,” her father began, “What did you see in Prince Loki?”

She closed her eyes to control the tightening in her chest she felt whenever she heard his name. She was healing, albeit slowly. Very slowly. “What made you ask?”

“I told you earlier that no man is worth being with you,” he said obviously, “And in my few interactions with him when he was a boy, he was quite the trickster. I’ve heard stories of his adulthood. They weren’t all very kind.”

She chuckled, she could only imagine what he’s heard and what made it funnier is that they were probably true. “Loki… Is not as he seems.”

Her father rolled his eyes, “Let me guess, he showed you a side of him that no one else gets to see? Rubbish, Svana.”

She laughed again, this should be a conversation you have with your mother but she knew she never would. “I wish I could explain it, father.” She couldn’t believe she was acknowledging her feelings for the late god, and actually putting these feelings into words. This will never happen again, she thought with finality. “I have no clue how to explain the way I felt when he looked at me, when he talked to me. Even his pranks were enjoyable. But I wasn’t blind to his faults, and there were many. Despite that, it just didn’t outweigh the incredible ambition and complexity of that man. There was something about that, that I understood. And though he’d never admit it, and I’m uneasy just saying this, but I’m almost certain that somehow or another I made a permanent spot on his heart.”

Svana didn’t notice, but her father looked at her with a small smile on his lips. She’s definitely in love, he thought. He always imagined he would be dreading this moment and ready to let whoever she fell for know that he wouldn’t hesitate to zap their ass into another dimension where they’d suffer for eternity, but due to unfortunate circumstances it looked like he wouldn’t need to do that. “Do you think you’d regret that?” She looked at him and he further explained, “Becoming someone special in his heart.”

She gave a humorless chuckle that concerned him, “Yes and no. I knew it was a bad idea, but I just couldn’t help myself.”

Svana still had yet to find out just how bad of an idea it truly was.


End file.
